Ash the aura god and mewtwo's son
by Lucariomaster1
Summary: Mewtwo took ash in after team rocket kidnapped Delia when she was pregnant with ash and killed her after Ash's birth and Mewtwo took ash and raised him like a son and learned the truth about ash shortly after and ash has many powers and will have many women Aura god/smart/strong/mature/handsome/ooc/ash Lemons later on
1. Chapter 1

Ash the human legendary rewright

disclaimer:I don't own pokemon or nintendo and if I did it would be different

We start off in the dark and dreary building on new island

A giant explosion appeared and then a creepy humanoid pokemon floated out of the carnage and a helicopter appeared and a man walked out

The man:"Hello Mewtwo."

Mewtwo:"Mewtwo? So that's my name."

The man:"Yes, and my name is Giovanni and I am here to give you a choice. Come with me to truly become the strongest pokemon in existence or we will have to destroy you."

Mewtwo then floated over to the helicopter and sat down inside

Giovanni:"Good choice."

A few months later on route one

there was a pregnant woman by the name of Delia who was running from people in black

But she wasn't fast enough and got caught

She was then tied up and gagged and pulled into a huge truck and was driven to the gym in veridean city and the truck pulled in the back of the gym

She was then dragged inside and pulled into an elevator and when it stopped she was dragged into Giovanni's office and pushed into a chair and handcuffed to the chair

Giovanni then turned around dramatically in his swivel chair

Giovanni:"Hello Delia, welcome to the team rocket HQ in veridean city."

Team rocket Grunt standing next to Delia:"Boss, I don't think you should tell her where we are located."

Giovanni:"Don't worry, she won't live long enough to tell anyone. All we need from her is her child who is blessed by aura."

Grunt:"Yes sir, sorry sir."

Giovanni:"Delia, don't worry. After we get your child and kill you we will use your child's power to take over the world! Your child will be one if the strongest people in the world!"

He then laughed evilly

A few months later

Team rocket doctor:"PUSH, BREATH SLOWLY AND PUSH!"

Then a baby was born

Baby:"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!" (Translation: WHERE THE HELL AM I!?)

Team rocket doctor:"it's a boy!"

Baby:"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"(translation:NO SHIT SHERLOCK NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!)

Delia:"can I please see my baby before you kill me?"

Giovanni:"we may be cruel, but not cruel enough to say no to that, we'll give you a minute."

Delia was then handed the baby as the men left for a minute

Delia:"ok sweety, your never gonna see mommy again but never forget this, always thrive to be the best like no one ever was and to never give up till its over."

Then the men came back in and Giovanni took the baby and took it out of the room as the Dr. Had a syringe with poison in it and injected her with it and a minute later she was dead

After they disposed of her one of the rocketeers just thought of something

Team rocket grunt:"Wait, how are we supposed to feed him, don't baby's need breast milk?!"

Giovanni:"You have a point."

Giovanni then called a female rocketeer

Femal rocketeer:"What is it boss?"

Giovanni:"We just got the power source but when we first found it it was a baby that wasn't born yet so we kept the mother till the baby was born and then we killed the mother but after we killed her we remembered that a baby needs breast milk to survive but it was to late so we need you to do it."

Female rocketeer:"you mean be its mother figure? Of course I will, I would be honored to breast feed the soon to be one of the worlds strongest people alive!"

Giovanni:"we havnt thought of a name for it yet, how about Ash Nightshroud Satoshi."

All the rocketeers agreed to the name

After a few weeks Ash was hooked up to a machine thats supposed to control his power but actually amplified it

A few days later in the room with mewtwo

Giovanni walks in to check up on mewtwo

Giovanni:"how are you feeling?"

Mewtwo:"instead of helping control my powers, they are getting stronger and uncontrollable! You lied to me!"

Giovanni:"so what, your my slave and I'm your master and I tell you what to do so deal with it!"

Mewtwo:"I am no ones slave and you can't keep me here, I can do whatever I want!"

Mewtwo then destroyed the machine it was attached to

Mewtwo then hit Giovanni with psychic and everyone in the building to wipe there memorys until it went into a room and felt a strong power and floated around to find the source of the power and found a baby with jet black hair

Mewtwo then stared at the baby to read its heart and memories and shed a single tear at the memory of what it's mother said

Mewtwo:"I shall take you in to be my own, you will be my son."

The baby then held its hands up because it wanted to be carried which Mewtwo did

Baby Ash:"dada?"

Mewtwo then cracked a smile

Mewtwo:"yes, I'm your dada."

Mewtwo then looked over the files in the computer for the name and when he found it Mewtwo left with the baby and went to new island

At new island

Mewtwo:"this will be our new home and I'm gonna just call you Ash because Ashton seems to formal."

Mewtwo then took the metal that was left of the lab he destroyed and started building

After a couple hours the baby started to cry

Mewtwo:"what's wrong my child?"

Then the baby's stomach growled and mewtwo got the message and thought for a little while and got an idea

Mewtwo and the baby disappeared

Mewtwo teleported to the nearest pokemon center but teleported in hiding and used its powers to turn invisible and went into the pokemon center

Mewtwo through psychic powers talking to Nurse Joy:"I need help nurse joy, I found this child and I need help feeding it."

Nurse Joys thoughts:"who and where are you?!"

Mewtwo's telepathy:"meet me in the back room and I'll explain everything you need to know."

Nurse joy then walked into the back room to see who it is

Mewtwo then appeared and told her everything she needs to know

Nurse Joy:"oh my! That's awful!"

Mewtwo:"I know but I need to know what to feed it."

After a while mewtwo got Nurse Joy to breast feed the baby

After a few minutes the baby was full and fell asleep

Nurse Joy:"He's so cute when he's sleeping. If you ever need any help with this baby just ask, by the way what's his name?"

Mewtwo then told her his name

Nurse Joy:"That middle name is a little scary but other than that its a very good name."

Mewtwo:"I was thinking the same thing and I think he should use that name if he is in hiding and I think I should rename him but I don't know what."

Then there was a bright flash of light and there stood a tall white like horse pokemon with plates floating around it

Arceus:"My name is Arceus and I am the goddess pokemon and I'm here to tell you about the child and his destiny which is very important to the pokemon world. The child's destined name is Ashton Red Satoshi and he was captured by team rocket because they found a power inside him they could help them take over the world but he has much more power hidden and locked away and only when he turns 5 I will unlock his full potential and give him many gifts but he can use his powers but only a very small margin of them but with that small power he can still lift up many adult snorlax and still be full of energy and do the same with his psychic powers. Also Nurse Joy, your daughter will be romantically involved with Ash so when she wants to travel with Ash, let her."

Nurse Joy:"Yes ma'am."

Mewtwo:"I have one more question, what do you mean by his destiny being very important to the pokemon world?"

Arceus then told him all the heroics Ash will do (by that I mean all the stuff in the anime)

Mewtwo was impressed and intrigued

After a while Mewtwo picked Ash up and teleported to new island and finished building and made Ash a room to sleep in they started to live there life and every once in a while Mewtwo had to go to nurse joy

5 years later

Ash was taller and stronger and could use his powers but they weren't fully unlocked yet and he is more polite and serous and doesn't talk normal by making sentences long and ash has good manners and wore whitish purple colored shirt and purple pants (looks like mewtwo)

5 year old ash:"Good morning father."

Mewtwo:"Good morning Ash."

Ash:"What is for breakfast?"

Mewtwo:"Fruit and juice. In other words, a extra healthy breakfast."

5 year old ash:"Very well father."

After breakfast

there was a flash of white light and Arceus was there

Arceus:"Ash, the time for your powers as an aura god to be unlocked has finally come."

Suddenly a golden key floated in front of her and slowly floated to Ash's heart and where his heart is it glowed gold and after the glow on Ash died down there was a keyhole on Ash's chest over his heart and when the key went into the keyhole and turned Ash fell to his knees in pain

Mewtwo suddenly bolted out of his chair and towards Ash but before he could reach Ash mewtwo was surrounded by a golden light and couldn't move and Arceus said

Arceus:"don't interrupt, the pain is just his heart and soul getting used to this strange new power coursing through him, trust me, he will be fine."

Mewtwo:"ok, I'll take your word for it, but if he is permanently hurt I will never forgive you!"

After 10 minutes of Ash hurting

Arceus:"He must have more power and potential then i thought!"

Mewtwo:"What do you mean, don't you ceate everything in the world and there futures?!

Arceus:"Well, yes and no, I make everything in the world is not completely true but I create most things in the world but with aura I can't tell it what to do because it is an unstoppable force and it isn't a thing you can control and aura is the only thing that makes an aura user but it doesn't make the person it chooses for itself and it chooses a worthy host to control it but i cannot control it and it seems all the earths aura thinks this child is worthy of having control of all the aura that there is and will be. Also i cannot choose peoples future because there can be many future paths people can take but I don't choose it for them, they choose it themselves. But Ash has only one path but i cannot see his future path but right now he has to deal with the pain and let his body get used to the power."

After 30 minutes of Ash crying out in pain holding his chest

Arceus:"He has some serious power now and it seems he is now stronger than me! But his power collecting is not even a quarter of the way done!"

After several hours of screaming, crying, and pain Ash finally stands up but he looked different

He was 3 inches taller, his hair was a little longer and a couple strands of colored hair but he still had most of his jet black hair and he had slightly bigger muscles, his eyes changed from hazel to a rainbow color and he was surrounded by a rainbow colored aura with a little gold in it and the last two differences which was the biggest ones where that he was more serous and had all the smarts in the world

Mewtwo's eyes widened at his changes and looked over to Arceus who gave ash a heart eyed stare

Mewtwo:"is everything ok ash?"

Ash's voice was a tiny bit deeper than it used to be

Ash:"yeah I'm fine and i feel stronger and smarter! I feel like I can lift 100 snorlax with one arm!"

The next thing Arceus said shocked them

Arceus:"you can."

Ash:"WHAT, I CAN!?

Arceus:"Yes, you are strong enough to lift at least a million with out getting tired. You have many other powers and abilitys but I can't list then all right now because there is to many so I will right them down in a book only you and aura pokemon can read and but if you send aura to the book it can be visible to all and there is to much to put in one book so after you finish one book I will teleport you another book and you can also make your own things with aura and by that I mean original ideas."

Ash:"wow!"

Arceus:"I forgot to tell you Mewtwo but I found a summer camp and I want Ash to go so he can make human friends."

Mewtwo:"As long as he also has pokemon to protect him since he doesn't fully know how to control his powers."

Arceus:"I was getting to that. I will give him many pokemon and also I have gifts for him."

Suddenly a bag with many items inside appeared

Arceus:"This bag is bottomless so you may have all the supplies you need and fit as much as you want in it. Inside is a first aid kit, matches, potions, and over a million empty pokeballs and all you have to do is tell it what you want and it will give it to you."

Ash:"WOW, THANK YOU!"

Arceus:"also I have a few more gifts."

Suddenly a giant box appeared an ash opened it and gasped

Inside where many pokeballs

Ash then opened the pokeballs and there was a

Pichu(female)(shiny)

Solosis(female)(shiny)

Karrablast(female)(shiny)

Absol(female)(shiny)

Aipom(female)(shiny)

Ponyta(female)(shiny)

Onix(female)(shiny)

Mankey(female)(shiny)

Baltoy(female)(shiny)

Geodude(female)(shiny)

Nidoran(male)(shiny)

Nidoran(female)(shiny)

Woobat(female)(shiny)

Foongus(female)(shiny)

Staryu(shiny)

Purrloin(female)(shiny)

Sneasel(female)(shiny)

Vullaby(female)(shiny)

Zorua(female)(shiny)

Kabuto(female)(shiny)

Minccino(female)(shiny)

Illumise(female)(shiny)

Makuhita(female)(shiny)

Elgyem(female)(female)

Venipede(female)(shiny)

Mareep(female)(shiny)

Diglett(female)(shiny)

Litwick(female)(shiny)

Skitty(female)(shiny)

Drifloon(female)(shiny)

Combee(female)(shiny)

Gastly(female)(shiny)

Voltorb(shiny)

Surskit(female)(shiny)

Joltik(female)(shiny)

Shinx(female)(shiny)

Bronzor(shiny)

Yamask(female)(shiny)

Omanyte(female)(shiny)

Seviper(female)(shiny)

Teddiursa(female)(shiny)

Gulpin(female)(shiny)

Budew(female)(shiny)

Hoothoot(female)(shiny)

Timburr(female)(shiny)

Hoppip(female)(shiny)

Lillipup(female)(shiny)

Ducklett(female)(shiny)

Skarmory(female)(shiny)

Munna(female)(shiny)

Lickitung(female)(shiny)

Drilbur(female)(shiny)

Trubbish(female)(shiny)

Blitzle(female)(shiny)

Lotad(female)(shiny)

Porygon(shiny)

Scraggy(female)(shiny)

Druddigon(female)(shiny)

Vanillite(female)(shiny)

Skorupi(female)(shiny)

Baltoy(shiny)

Girafarig(female)(shiny)

Kangaskhan(female)(shiny)

Psyduck(female)(shiny)

Gothita(female)(shiny)

Panpour(female)(shiny)

Pansage(female)(shiny)

Pansear(female)(shiny)

Pineco(female)(shiny)

Deino(female)(shiny)

Rattata(female)(shiny)

Meowth(female)(shiny)

Misdreavus(female)(shiny)

Exeggcute(female)(shiny)

Swablu(female)(shiny)

Pachirisu(female)(shiny)

Hitmonlee(female)(shiny)

Hitmontop(female)(shiny)

Hitmonchan(female)(shiny)

Tropius(female)(shiny)

Darumaka(female)(shiny)

Scyther(female)(shiny)

Riolu(female)(white)

Snubbull(female)(shiny)

Nosepass(female)(shiny)

Tangela(female)(shiny)

Castform(female)(shiny)

Tynamo(female)(shiny)

Slowpoke(female)(shiny)

Pinsir(female)(shiny)

2 Cherubi(female)(shiny)

Wooper(female)(shiny)

Pidove(female)(shiny)

Seedot(female)(shiny)

Hippopotas(female)(shiny)

Snorunt(female)(shiny)

Maractus(female)(shiny)

Shuppet(female)(shiny)

Smoochum(female)(shiny)

Gible(female)(shiny)

Bagon(female)(shiny)

Dratini(female)(shiny)

Togepi(female)(shiny)

Ralts(male)(shiny)

Elekid(female)(shiny)

Magby(female)(shiny)

Aron(female)(shiny)

Stablye(female)(shiny)

mawile(female)(shiny)

Trapinch(female)(shiny

Eevee(female)(shiny)

Axew(female)(shiny)

charmander(female)(shiny)

bulbasaur(female)(shiny) squirtle(female)(shiny)

torchic(female)(shiny)

treeko(female)(shiny)

mudkip(female)(shiny)

todedile(female)(shiny)

cydaquil(female)(shiny)

chicarita(female)(shiny)

piplup(female)(shiny)

chimchar(female)(shiny)

turtwig (female)(shiny)

tepig(female)(shiny)

oshawatt(female)(shiny)

snivy (female)(shiny)

froakie (female)(shiny)

chespin (female)(shiny)

fennikin (female)(shiny)

Ash:"WOW!"

Ash was then tackled to the ground and licked and nuzzled

Both Arceus and Mewtwo smiled happily

After 3 minutes of licking and nuzzling the pokemon stopped and Ash laid the pokeballs on the floor

Arceus:"Here are some stickers with the pokemon faces on them so you don't get confused and when the pokemon evolves the sticker changes to that pokemon face."

After Ash put the stickers on the pokeballs he put them in his bag

Ash:"Thank you Arceus!"

Arceus:"I have four more gifts."

Then a folded up set of clothes appeared and Ash walked to the bathroom to change

Soon Ash walked out of the bathroom and his clothes where a black shirt and a white jacket with golden outlining and his pants were blue jeans with multiple pockets and there was a wallet in his back pocket and some gum in his jacket pocket and a iPhone in his back pocket and he was wearing a gold and white hat with a master ball on it and white gloves with gold outlining

Ash:"so how do I look?"

Mewtwo:"incredible!"

Arceus:"Very handsome!"

Mewtwo then gave Arceus a weird look

Arceus:"The last three things I'm giving you is one of the books I was telling you about is in your bag and the another thing is this."

Suddenly a high tech looking key appeared in his hand

Arceus:"This key can open any lock as long as you aim it at a keyhole and press the button on the side. I'm telling you this for a important reason, never ever let this key out of your sight! Just put it in your bag and only use it in emergencies!"

Ash:"Yes ma'am."

Arceus:"The last thing im giving you is a orb that can teleport you anywhere you want and also I'll teleport you to pallet town where the owner of the camp is and also his name is professor oak and I will teleport you to his lab's porch and if anyone asks where you live tell them you have with no home or parents and if they ask about your pokemon and how rare they are just say your parents where pokemon breeders and they traveled all over the world and bred many pokemon and left special ones for you."

Suddenly Ash disappeared

In pallet town in front of professor oaks lab ash appeared

Ash then knocked on the door and after a short while the door opened and there was a boy with messy brown hair, wore a green shirt and dark purple pants

?:"who are you, your not from around here, where do you live?"

Ash:"I don't have a home and I just wander around kanto and jhoto and i wanted to see if the professor would let me go to his summer camp. Is he here?"

?:"yeah he lives here, by the way my name is Gary and my twin brother is over there, GREEN, COME OVER HERE AND MEET OUR GUEST!"

Suddenly a boy that looked like Gary appeared and looked at ash and gave ash a raspberry and walked away

Gary:"sorry about that, my brother can be a pain in the butt. Anyway gramps is over here."

Ash then walked inside

?:hello there, my name is professor oak and your name is?"

Ash then told them his name

Professor oak:"welcome Ashton."

Ash:"please call me Ash and thank you kind sir for the warm welcome."

Professor Oak:"such nice manners, Green could learn allot from you."

Ash:"I'm here to ask if I may join your summer camp sir?"

Professor Oak:"sure, where do you live and what are your parents names? That way if you forget or don't get picked up at the end of camp I can walk or drive you home."

Ash:"I have no home or parents , I just wander around Kanto and Jhoto and when I heard about your camp I wanted to come meet you and try to make new friends at camp."

Professor Oak:"I'm sorry to hear that Ash, of course you can come to camp."

Professor oak then reached for a pokeball for protection on the way to camp

Ash:" No need, I was already given pokemon."

Professor Oak and the twin boys where shocked

Professor Oak:"H-How?!"

Ash:"My parents where pokemon breeders and they traveled all over the world and bred many pokemon and left special ones for me so I can fend for myself."

Professor Oak:"You are one lucky boy!"

Ash:"Thanks, shall we go?"

Professor Oak:"We shall."

After 10 minutes

Ash suddenly stopped and held his head in pain

Professor oak:"What's wrong Ash, not feeling good?"

Ash:"I don't know but I feel like something is in terrible pain and calling my name!"

Ash then bolted into the woods so fast he was like a blur

Professor oak and the twins just stood there in shock and decided to stay there and wait for Ash

With Ash

Ash is running and running until he comes to a shack where the feeling of pain and suffering was coming from

Ash then kicks the door open

Inside the shack where 5 Team Rocket grunts abusing and beating shiny pokemon

The shiny pokemon where all the female eeveelutions (except no sylveon) a shiny koffing, ekens, growlithe, houndour, larvitar, and 13 pokemon ash has never seen (all these pokemon are female and shiny)

Ash:"let those pokemon go!"

All the team rocket grunts looked over and seen Ash

Team rocket grunt 1:"yeah right, what are you gonna do to us kid?! Now leave us to our business and you run home to your mommy!"

Ash:"don't make me hurt you!"

Team rocket grunt 2:"or what?!"

Ash:"This!"

Suddenly Ash disappeared and reappeared in front of a grunt and kicked him in the groin and disappeared again and reappeared in front of the next grunt and punched the grunt in the gut

Ash then disappeared again and reappeared in front of the next grunt and jumped up and punched the grunt in the nose

The pokemon that where being beaten watched Ash in wonder and blushed

After Ash finishes off team rocket they run away and ash walked up to the pokemon

Ash:"are you all ok?"

The next thing that happens shocks Ash

He was tackled to the ground, licked and nuzzled

Espeon:"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, YOU SAVED OUR LIVES AND WE ARE VERY GRATEFUL AND WE WOULD FOLLOW YOU TO THE ENDS Of THE EARTH TO REPAY OUR DEBT TO YOU, WAIT NO, WELL STAY WITH YOU FOREVER! YYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

Growlithe:"So you may catch us so we can stay and do that."

Ash:"Ok, but what pokemon are you?"

?:"I am Litleo and this is Fletchling, Skiddo, Pancham, Espurr, Helioptile, Dedenne, Goomy, Phantump, Noibat, Bergmite, Bunnelby, and Scatterbug and we are from kalos but we where taken away from our homes. Can we come with you? With you we will know we will be safe."

Ash:"Sure!"

After Ash caught them he went back to professor Oak and the twins

Ash then walked to the camp

Professor Oak:"Here we are Ash."

Ash didnt answer

Professor oak then looked over to Ash and asked:"Are you ok Ash?"

Ash was just staring at an apple tree while thinking

Professor oak then put his hand on Ash's shoulder which snapped him out of thought

Ash:"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

Professor oak:"It's ok, now Ash, try and go make friends." He said with a smile

Ash:"I think I may eat first."

Professor oak:"But lunch isn't until two hours?"

He then looked back to where Ash was standing and he wasn't there

Professor Oak:"ASH, WHERE'D YOU GO!?"

Suddenly he heard someone take a bite out of an apple and looked up and saw Ash sitting on a tree limb eating an apple

Professor Oak:"You had me worried for a moment."

Ash:"Sorry sir."

Gary:"How'd you get up there, it's like 30 feet off the ground and the tree looks unclimbable?"

Ash:"I jumped."

Green:"No you didn't you lier!"

Ash then jumped off of the limb scaring all the children who where around

Ash:"I beg to differ Green, observe."

Ash then jumped back up on the limb shocking everyone

Professor Oaks thoughts:"He must work out like hell!"

Ash then jumped back down and walked away and yawned and jumped into an even taller tree and leaned back on it and dozed off

After 2 hours of Ash sleeping he woke up hearing Professor Oak yelling up into the tree that its lunchtime

Ash jumped off the limb and walked with Professor Oak to the picnic tables

Ash was then given a hot dog but Ash didn't eat it and gave it to another kid

Professor oak:"Ash, why aren't you eating?"

Ash:"I only eat healthy foods."

Ash then walked to an oran berry tree and jumped onto a limb and snacked on some Oran berries

Professor Oak:"ASH THOSE BERRIES ARNT FOR PEOPLE!"

Ash just ate another berry and looked at the professor

Ash:"Your kidding me right? I grew up eating these!"

Ash then laughed and then continued eating

After Ash was done eating he was walking into the woods

Professor Oak:"Ash? What are you doing?"

Ash:"I have something important to do."

With some girls listening to what ash was saying

Serena:"Isn't that the boy everyone in camp is talking about? He's cute."

Shauna:"He's kinda cute."

Misty:"Yeah."

May:"He is."

Hilda:"What's his name?"

Rosa:"I don't know."

Bianca:"Not a clue."

Giselle:"I have no idea."

Leaf:"Neither do I but I also think he's cute."

Cynthia:"I don't know his name ether but he is super cute!"

Diantha:"He is cute! Where do you think he lives?"

Lyra:"I have no idea where he lives. But your right! He is cute!"

Crystal:"I don't know ether but he is so dreamy!

Iris:"I have no idea where he comes from but he is dreamy!

Yellow:"He is dreamy! I don't know but wherever he lives I wanna find out."

Dawn:"yellow is right, he is dreamy! Hey, let's ask professor oak where he lives!"

They then walk to the professor while Ash was out of earshot

Leaf:"Professor Oak? That boy you where talking to. Where does he live?"

Professor Oak:"Oh dear, he is such a poor, lost soul. He is such a strange child. He has no home, no family, but he hides up all that sadness and desire to have a home and the desire to be loved and cared for under a smile, but really he has nothing."professor Oak said looking in the direction ash went shedding a single tear

The professor then looked over to the girls who were crying

Professor Oak:"If you want, he said he was going to a field not to far from here so if you want to you can follow him."

Suddenly the girls darted into the direction Ash went

With Ash

Ash just sat down in a field with berry trees surrounded it

Ash then opened his backpack

Ash:"all my pokemon please."

Suddenly the backpack fell on its side and dozens of pokeballs fell out

Ash then released all his pokemon and was tackled, nuzzled, and licked

After the pokemon finished

Ash:"I will feed each one of you now but if you want I will feed you by hand."

Ash then walked over to an Oran berry tree and pulled his fist back and punched it and all the Oran berries fell out of the tree and all the pokemon ran to the giant pile of berries and some started to eat and some grabbed some food and brought it to Ash to feed them by hand

The ones who wanted him to feed him by hand where

Pichu

Lillipup

Eevee

Gothita

Riolu

Purrloin

Minccino

Zorua

Munna

Budew

Togepi

Axew

Smoochum

Teddiursa

Shinx

Skitty

Aipom

And both Nidoran

After Ash feeds his pokemon he leans against a tree and fell asleep

Then Kangaskhan picked him up and put him in her pouch with her baby who was also asleep

With the girls

The girls where hiding behind some trees and saw everything and where blushing at the fatherly things Ash did and that if the professor was wrong and that his pokemon are his family

Suddenly dawn moved a little and snapped a twig which she thought no one heard

But lillipup heard and started barking at the trees which alerted the other pokemon to get into fighting stance

The pokemon then started growling thinking there was an enemy coming to hurt them, or worse...Ash

Then all the girls walked out from behind the trees with there hands in the air

Suddenly they heard in there heads

?:"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, IF YOU THINK YOU ARE HERE TO HURT ASH YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMMING!"

Cynthia:"WHO SAID THAT?!" She said scared

suddenly Riolu walked up and gave them an angry growl and then they heard the same voice in there head

?:"I SAID IT NOW SPEAK WHEN YOUR SPOKEN TO!"

Misty:"we're sorry, we just wanted to see what he was doing."

Yellow:"Yeah, honest."

Riolu's voice in there heads:"How should I know your not lying?"

Diantha:"We are so sorry for spying, we just thought he was cute and we asked the professor where he lived he said that he had no true home or family, but now we can tell that you all treat him like family."

Riolu's voice in there heads:"Fine, but if you do anything to hurt him we will not hesitate to hurt you!"

Then Riolu gave the other pokemon a sign that ment everything is ok

Then the baby in Kangaskhan's pouch shook Ash and woke him up

Ash:"were am I? Oh right, I'm at summer camp." He said groggily

Umbreon:"There are some girls here to see you."

Ash:"Really?"

Leafeon:"Yes, there over there."

Ash:"Thanks."

Ash then got out of Kangaskhan's pouch and walked over to the girls

Ash:"Why did you follow me?"

The girls then told him why

Ash then heard Arceus' voice in his head:"Tell them the truth and they will understand."

Ash then told them the truth

After ash was finished the girls looked at him shocked

Serena:"Really?!"

Ash:"Yes."

Misty:"Can we see your powers?"

Ash:"I haven't learned them all but sure. Do you see that giant boulder over there? I'm gonna lift it with my powers."

Ash then walked over to the boulder and lifted it with his pinky finger

The girls just stared at him and blushed

Ash then put the boulder down and disappeared and scared the girls

Cynthia:"ASH? WHERE'D YOU GO?!"

Ash's voice from a tree:"I'm up here!"

They then looked over to the tree and looked at ash on the highest limb

Ash:"Or is that me over there, or there, or maybe that's me over there."

All the girls looked around and saw very many Ash's all over the field and where shocked

They then looked around and saw the Ash's coming to the center of the field and fazed together

All the girls in union:"WOW!"

Ash:"I'm still discovering powers but those are all I know so far."

All the girls stared at ash while blushing

Ash:"Let's go back to camp."

All the girls:"Ok."

Ash then returned his pokemon except eevee, espeon, pichu, and ponyta.

Ash:"ok espeon, teleport the girls to camp."

Espeon then disappeared with the girls and reappeared alone

Ash then returned espeon and put pichu and eevee on his shoulders and hopped on ponyta and then put pichu and eevee on his lap so they won't fall off

Then Ash petted ponyta's mane and made it neigh

Ash:"let's go back to camp sweety."

Ponyta then blushed when he said sweety and took off towards camp

30 seconds of riding ponyta very fast they made it back to camp and got stares from other kids due to his pokemon being different and professor oak walked up to the pokemon to study them

After a few hours it was night time

Professor Oak had just lit a camp fire and it kept blowing out and wouldn't stay

After a while Professor Oak gave up

Professor Oak:"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Gary:"Why don't we go over to Ash's fire?"

Professor Oak:"WHAT, HE MADE A FIRE!?"

Professor Oak then looked over to the middle of the field they where in and saw Ash sitting in front of a fire as big a bonfire

They all then walked over to Ash's fire

Professor Oak:"H-How did you make this?!"

Ash:"I used dry leaves, twigs, rocks to keep the fire from spreading, and matches."

Professor Oak:"matches, why didn't I think of that?!"

After half an hour everyone went to there tents except the girls

With Ash who is not that far from the girls

Ash took off his backpack

Ash:"tent please."

Suddenly a tent appeared

Ash then walked up and into the tent and walked out shocked

Ash then walked up to the professor who was talking to the girls

Arceus' voice in Ash's head:"Tell professor oak the truth and i mean everything."

Ash:" Professor Oak, can we talk for a minute."

Professor Oak:"Whatever it is Ash, tell me now because these girls need help. They didnt bring sleeping bags or tents because there parents thought they would be provided."

Ash:"I think I can help with that but first I need to tell you something."

Ash then told professor oak everything

After oak finished asking ash questions about everything

Ash:"About the girls not having tents or sleeping bags, all you have to do is follow me."

They then followed Ash to the tent

Leaf:"How are we all supposed to fit in that tiny thing?"

Ash:"Just get in please."

After they got in they all where shocked

The inside of the tent is as big as a mansion

After Ash explained

Ash:" So girls, you wanna sleep here or not?"

Suddenly Ash was pulled into a group hug and Ash blushed and felt strange

He felt as if there where beautiflys and butterfree fluttering in his stomach

After a while they found actual rooms and went to sleep

A hour or two later ash was shaken awake from his sleep

Ash:"What's wrong?"he asked groggily

Cynthia:"I had a nightmare, can I sleep in here with you?"

Ash:"sure."he said kindly making her blush

After she got in Ash's bed they fell asleep

In Ash's dream

He was in a dark room and suddenly there was a flash of purple light appeared and when it disappeared mewtwo was there

Ash:"Father?"

Mewtwo:"Yes ash, now Ash I wanna talk to you about something serous! Team rocket has found your location by your power signature so now they will know where you are at all times and I'm saying this once and one time only! GET OUT OF THERE! If you stay, not just your life but the life's of those kids will be in danger! So when you wake up in the morning, RUN! Come back to the castle, you will be safe here so hurry!"

In all the girls dreams (there dreams are linked together right now)

The girls where all standing next to each other in wedding dresses and Ash was standing in front of them wearing a suit and they where all grown up

As soon as the preacher said:"You may now kiss the bride."

The entire room went dark and there was nothing except the girls at there normal age and floating around

Suddenly there was a flash of purple light and there stood mewtwo and told the girls everything he told Ash

All the girls in union:"BUT I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO!"

Mewtwo:"*sigh* As much as it hurts me to do this but I must, do you want to be safe? Do you want everyone else to be safe? Most importantly, do you want ash safe?"

All the girls sadly:"Yes."

Mewtwo:"Then he has to leave tomorrow at sunrise."

All the girls nodded while tearing up

In the morning everyone went outside the tent and Ash packed everything up

Professor Oak:"Are you sure you don't wanna stay longer?"

Ash:"I am sorry but I was visited in a dream and I was told to leave so team rocket doesn't hurt anyone so I will take my leave."

Ash then called out ponyta and was about to get on but a hand stopped him

It was shauna

Shauna:"Here is something to remember me by."

She then kissed him on the cheek

Then the other girls did so as well

Ash just stood there shocked but soon snapped out of it and said

Ash:"You all do me a favor."

All the girls and professor oak:"what is it?"

Ash:"Remember the name 'nightshroud' that is my true middle name but don't tell anyone."

Ash then took off on Ponyta and went out of sight

With Ash

Ash was riding ponyta through route one and while he was riding some pokemon where running and flying beside him

Halfway through route one there was a blockade made out of tractor trailers with a big red R on them and men standing next to pokemon and ready to attack

Ash:"HAHAHA, YOU THINK THAT CAN STOP ME!?"

Ash and ponyta didn't stop but instead went faster

Then ponyta jumped onto the hood of a tractor trailer and ran up the windshield cracking it badly and jumped kept moving and jumped off the back of the trailer and kept going

One of the grunts into a walkie talkie:"PLAN B, I REPEAT, PLAN B!"

Then the back of the trailers opened and there where team rocket grunts on motorcycles and they then took off after Ash

Shortly after

The rocketeers where side by side with Ash and Ash had to tell ponyta to go faster

After a while ponyta couldn't go any faster

Ash:"COME ON PONYTA, I BELIVE IN YOU!"

As soon as Ash said that ponyta gained even more power to run and started to glow and grow

Pretty soon it became a rapidash and ran so fast it was a blue blur and there was no way team rocket could catch up to him

After a while when Ash knew they where gone he stopped rapidash by a apple tree and picked off two apples and he held one out to rapidash which she gladly ate

After they finished there apples

Ash:"You did great getting away from team rocket, rapidash!"

Ash then petted rapidash

Rapidash:"Thank you, it means a lot coming from you Ash. It was you saying you believed In me that helped me evolve to get out of there so we both did it!"

Ash:"Do you want to ride some more or use the orb I was given to teleport home, I didn't use it earlier because team rocket would go to the last place I was and that would have put the other kids in danger."

Rapidash:"that makes sence, ok let's teleport."

Ash then got the orb from his bag and he and rapidash teleported to Mewtwo and Ash's castle

At the castle

Mewtwo:"thank goodness you are alright! Arceus had an orb that let us watch your chase with team rocket and I have to say, I'm impressed!"

Arceus:"I am to! Also I can tell you got your ponyta to evolve in one day and when I gave you those pokemon they where hatched 3 days before so that means they where infants so you are really good at raising pokemon for a five year old!"

Ash:"Thank you."

After a couple hours of talking it was getting late so Ash and mewtwo went to bed and Arceus went back to her domain and watched over Ash for protection through a floating orb

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Ash the human legendary and mewtwo's son

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon or Nintendo

Last time

Ash went to summer camp and made friends and had to come back to the castle due to team rocket finding his position

Resume

In the morning

Ash woke up and went to the dinning room

Mewtwo:"good morning ash."

Ash:"good morning father."

Mewtwo:"ash, Arceus said she wanted to talk to you. She told me what she was gonna say and I agree with her."

Ash:"ok, where is she?"

Then there was a flash of light and Arceus appeared

Arceus:"I'm right here. Now ash, what I wanted to talk to you about is that I think it's best if you go around the world and train, not just your pokemon but you as well, I'll give you a map to all the martial arts masters temples so you may train with the best. The map also has a portal to where you can go to other dimensions to train with master there. They will give you things like a belt, necklaces, medallions, wristbands, and one will give you a cape. So we need you to go and train with your pokemon with him as well."

There was then a flash of light and a high tech box appeared with a big button on it

When ash pressed the button it got bigger and made a hologram of the world with red dots on it and said names and technics and an arrow that said '»dimensions to go to' and another arrow said '«dimensions visited'

Ash:"ok, I shall go. Goodbye."

Ash then left to train

(Authors note:I'm skipping the training because there's to many things so I am going to afterwards)

15 years of training with martial arts masters including some from different dimensions later

Ash:"it's gonna be good to go home won't it? Most of my pokemon evolved. I'm very proud of you lucario. You evolved when all seemed lost. Thanks."

Lucario:"yes it will ash and I only evolved due to your guidance, trust, and love for me and all the other pokemon."

After a while they finished talking and ash pulled out the teleportation orb and they teleported back to new island

At new island

Everything seemed boring and not as enjoyable since ash had left

Suddenly there was a flash of light and there stood a 20 year old ash

Mewtwo bolted out of the chair and got in fighting stance

Mewtwo:"This is my home! No humans allowed!"

Ash:"father it's me!"

Mewtwo:"ASH?!"he asked in shock

Ash:"yes it's me."

Ash was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing manly hug

Mewtwo:"it's been so long. How have you been?"

Ash:"good, most of my pokemon evolved."

Mewtwo:"that's great. Did you catch any new pokemon?"

Ash:"yeah, I caught a Hawlucha, heracross, honedge, heatmor, durant, pidgey, caterpie, weedle, spearow, sandshrew, Clefa, igglybuff, vulpix, zubat, 2 odish, a paras, venonat, 2 poliwag, an abra, machop, darumaka, bellsprout, tenticool, geodude, magnemite, duskull, farfetched, doduo, seel, grimer, shellder, gastly, drowzee, krabby, cubone, ryhorn, tangela, horsea, goldeen, 2 wurmple, and a mime Jr. All shiny and now all fully evolved."

Suddenly Arceus appeared

Arceus:"ash, it's great to see you in person again."

Ash:"it's good to see you to."

Arceus:"there is only two more things you need to do before we are finished with all the training. There is an empath named Annabel and she is something called a frontier brain and she is the same age as you. I need you to go to her and see if she can train you to telepathically talk to others. Can you do that?"

Ash:"of course."

Arceus:"ash, she is in a place called the battle tower and it is located near tohjo falls which is between Kanto and johto."

Ash:"thank you, I'll leave right away."

Ash then called out a gold colored pidgeot and took off

At tohjo falls

Ash lands

Ash:"wow pidgeot, all that training really helped you with speed."

Pidgeot:"thanks ash."

Pidgeot then nuzzled his cheek

Ash then returned pidgeot

Ash's thoughts:"so the girl I'm looking for is my age, a empath, and lives near here."

Ash then snapped his fingers

Ash then looked around for a psychic presence around and found one

Ash then walked to the power he felt

Ash then noticed the power get further away and in a hurry and he used his aura sight and hearing to see why

Not to far off from the girl was 7 adult people chasing her

It was team rocket

Ash then growled and ran in the direction of team rocket

Ash then got out a pokeball with a gallade inside a pokeball with a gardivoir and released them

Ash:"we need to help the psychic nearby get away from team rocket."

They then got angry when he said a fellow psychic was being hurt by team rocket

Ash:"let's go!"

They then took off in that direction

With Annabel

She was cornered by team rocket

Team rocket grunt:"ok girly, your coming with us so we can learn about your ability and learn it ourselves!"

?:"I don't think so you runt!"

Team rocket grunt:"WHO SAID THAT, I AM NOT A RUNT! I AM HIGH AUTHORITY IN TEAM ROCKET!"

?:"then why does your nametag say grunt?"

Annabel then giggled

Team rocket grunt:"you know, they said we don't have to take you in alive girly! So for all the trouble you caused, I'll just kill you!"

The grunt then pulled out a gun and aimed it at her head

Annabel's entire life flashed before her eyes and prepared to get shot

When the trigger went off she wasn't hurt

She then opened her eyes and saw a boy standing there in front of her blocking the bullet

She was worried he would die from the wound but when she looked closely she noticed that it didn't hit him

Team rocket grunt:"WHAT THE?!"

He then shot 5 more bullets at Ash's head

But ash was unhurt

Ash the gave them a toothy smile and the bullets where in his mouth between his teeth and he spat them onto the ground and held his arm towards the grunts and his arm glowed a rainbow coloration scaring the grunts

Team rocket grunt:"I-IT'S THAT AURA GOD KID GIOVANNI HAS BEEN SEARCHING FOR! WE NEED TO INFORM HIM!"

Ash:"no ya don't."

Ash then waved his hand and the grunts eyes glowed and there memory of seeing ash was wiped clean

Ash then used his powers to hypnotize them

Ash:"you will turn back and never come back and tell your boss that Annabel's powers where a hoax."

All the rocketeers:"yes master." They said like they had no control over there minds

They then left

Ash then looked over to Annabel and winked at her making her blush

Ash then held out his hand to help her up

Ash:"are you ok?"

Annabel:"yeah, thanks to you."

Ash:"I was sent here to ask if you can help teach me to use the power that you have."

Annabel:"sure, I'll do it as a thanks for saving me. but I need something from you."

Ash:"what?"

Annabel:"come to my house and I'll tell you, because you look tired."

Ash:"it's been a while since I took a break, I've been training nonstop with martial arts masters all over the world for 15 years with no break so yes I need one."

Annabel:"oh my! You need to lay down with no breaks for that long you could pass out!"

Ash:"one of the perks of being an aura god is never tiring out but I wouldn't mind that."

Annabel:"your eyes are blood shot and your entire face is red and you have black under your eyes! When was the last time you slept?!"

Ash:"as I said, 15 years no breaks."

Annabel:"YOUR TELLING ME YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR 15 YEARS!?"

Ash:"I haven't slept for 15 years due to me training and being chased by team rocket and other people trying to steal my powers so no I haven't slept for 15 years."

After some scolding from Annabel she brought him to her house which is in the cave

Annabel then brought him a cup of tea

Annabel:"so what other powers do you have?"

Ash told her all the powers he has

After he finishes telling her

Annabel:"OH MY! I KNEW THE NAME AURA GOD SOUNDED FAMILIAR, I NEED TO CALL SCOTT AND BRANDON!"

She then ran to the phone

After a few seconds ash could hear the shocked voice of the man on the other end of the phone

?:"WHAT!? AN AURA GOD IS ALIVE! MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T LEAVE I'LL BE THERE SOON!"

She then called the other man who had the same reaction

Ash was just sitting on the couch sipping his tea trying to ignore the loud phone call

After a while ash lets out his espeon to pet it to pass the time

Annabel:"you have a espeon to!"

Ash:"yeah."

Annabel:"why is it scared of me?"

Ash:"she is scared of other people due to the way I found her."

Ash then told her the story of how he got espeon and his other eeveelutions

Annabel:"THAT'S AWAFUL! How about I let our espeons meet."

Ash:"is that ok espeon?"

Espeon nodded yes

Annabel then sent out her espeon who was in attack stance looking around for the enemy

But when it laid eyes on Ash's espeon Annabel's espeon had hearts in his eyes and started to try and flirt with Ash's espeon who kept blushing but enevadably turned him down leaving Annabel's espeon heartbroken

Ash then walked over to Annabel's espeon

Ash:"don't worry, she just doesn't trust others except me very well, she has had a terrible past so she doesn't trust well. But don't worry, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Annabel's espeon then sniffled and nodded ok to ash

Annabel:"you handled that very well ash."

Ash:"thanks, since I do all the brave stuff I do my pokemon sometimes get a crush on me."

Then Annabel's espeon jumped up and took Ash's hat and tossed it on his head and walked over to Ash's espeon again trying to flirt again

Ash:"is he always like this?"

Annabel:"no, he usually keeps to himself."

Ash:"we'll I guess that this will be a problem."

Annabel:"maybe."

Suddenly the front door burst open and there stood a man wearing exploring clothes and a angry and curious look on his face

He then looked over and saw ash and ran over to him

?:"THOSE RAINBOW HAIR STRANDS, THOSE Z'S ON HIS CHEEKS, THE RAINBOW COLORED EYES! ANNABEL, YOU WHERE RIGHT HE IS THE AURA GOD! THERE IS ONLY ONE AND NEVER TO BE ANYMORE AND HE'S STANDING IN FRONT OF ME! KID, I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

Ash:"what is it?"

?:"there is ancient ruins I've been studying and there is a chamber with a force field around it and there is a tablet that says only an aura god can enter."

Ash:"sure I'll help."

?:"by the way I'm Brandon."

Ash:"I'm Ash."

Brandon:"nice to meet you."

Suddenly the door burst open again

?:"WHERE IS HE?!"

Brandon:"don't worry Scott, he already said he'd help with the ruins."

Scott:"that's not the only reason I'm here! Giovanni has kidnaped many people and the ransom is him, the worst part is that two of the people is mr. Goodshow and the other is the famous model crystal! He said that is we don't deliver the aura god he'll kill them all!"

Ash:"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU JUST SAY A GIRL NAMED CRYSTAL!?"

Scott:"yeah."

Ash then started scratching his chin thinking

Annabel:"what's wrong?"

Ash:"I think I met a girl named crystal once."

After 10 seconds Ash's eyes widened

Ash:"SON OF A BITCH, I KNEW I HEARD THAT NAME BEFORE, I WENT TO PROFESSOR OAKS SUMMER CAMP WHEN I WAS FIVE AND WE WERE FRIENDS AND I HAD TO LEAVE THEN NEXT DAY AND SHE AND HER FEMALE FRIENDS KISSED ME IN THE CHEEK GOODBYE! I NEED TO SAVE HER!"

Brandon:"we better save her then."

Ash:"no it's to dangerous! Give me the place for the exchange and I'll save them."

Scott:"the place for the exchange is at the base of mount silver."

Ash then ran outside and called out a shiny garchomp

Garchomp:"what's the rush ashy?"

Ash:"it's not the time for that, an old friend of mine is in danger! We need to get to the foot of mount silver!"

Garchomp then took off towards mount silver

Annabel whispering to herself:"good luck my love, till we meet again."

At the foot of mount silver ash was standing 10 feet away from Giovanni and ash looked him straight in the eye

Ash:"we gonna have a staring contest or make a trade?!"

Giovanni then clapped his hands and some grunts came out of the cave with people in being held back so they can't run away

Ash just stared at a certain blue haired women in the line up

Giovanni:"I'm sure you've heard of her being a model haven't you, I guess you never met her in person have you?"

Ash:"actually, for your information I never knew she was a model. I have been training nonstop with martial arts masters for fifteen years straight with no sleep at all. Also I have met her before."

Crystal:"I've never met you before in my life!"

Ash:"maybe this will refresh your memory."

Ash then closed his eyes and took a deep breth and started to glow and got shorter and shorter

Crystal:"it can't be!"

Then the glow faded and there stood ash who looked as old as a five year old

Crystal:"ASH?!"

Ash:"the one and only."

Ash then returned to his normal age

Suddenly crystal kicked the guy who was holding her and ran up to ash

When she ran up to him she pulled him into a big hug and knocked him over

Suddenly she did something that surprised everyone

She kissed him and put her tongue in his mouth

After a little bit she needed air

Crystal:"I've wanted to do that for so long Ash."

Giovanni:"ash? Where have I heard that name before?"

Suddenly he got a shocked look on his face and fell on his ass

Giovanni:"I-IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE! YOUR THE CHILD WE TOOK FROM DELIA KETCHUM, YOUR NIGHTSHROUD! WE KILLED YOUR MOTHER!"

Ash:"It's good that you still remember."

Giovanni:"YOUR THE HEIR TO THE ROYAL KETCHUM'S!"

Ash:"I'm the what to what now?!"

Giovanni:" EVER SINCE WE KILLED YOUR MOTHER YOUR FATHER ASH RED KETCHUM VANISHED AND THAT MEANT THERE WAS NO ONE TO LOOK AFTER THE KINGDOM SO THEY GAVE IT TO YOUR AUNT AND THEY SAID IF YOU SOMEHOW WHERE STILL ALIVE THEY WOULD GIVE AUTHORITY OF THE KINGDOM TO YOU!"

Ash:"if my family lived in a castle how did you get my mother?"

Giovanni:"when they announced that your mother was pregnant with you a scientist found traces of aura around the kingdom that led to you in your mothers womb and the scientist told the news and then many people started to attack the castle to get your mother and you so your father took your mother far away from the kingdom to hide but we got the scientist to give us his aura locator and we found your mother and she gave birth to you we killed her and your father fell off the face of the earth never to be seen again. We had nothing to do with your fathers disappearance. After a while the other people who tried to steal you started to attack us and we kept telling them that you disappeared they didn't believe us."

Ash:"who are the others you are talking about?"

Giovanni:"team magma, team aqua, team galactic, team plasma, and team flare."

Suddenly 5 bullets came out of nowhere

Giovanni then looked in all the directions of the bullets and saw 5 armies

Giovanni:"speak of the devil! If it ain't Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, Gustis (sorry can't spell his name right.) and lasandre."

Cyrus:"so his name is Nightshroud huh, Nightshroud, come with us and we will make a new world which will be new, unexplored, we can rule it together, and we may mold it the way we want it."

Archie:"come with team magma and we can rule all the land."

Maxie:"no, come with team aqua and we can control the ocean."

Gustis (can't spell his name right to save my life):" come with team plasma and we can liberate all the pokemon across the globe."

Lasandre:"come with team flare and we can demolish this world and create an entirely new one."

Ash:"ok, one thing. Team magma, why do you want to control land when 2/3s of the earth is water?"

Archie:"I never thought of that. Maybe, hey Maxie, if we team up we can not just control part, but the entire world."

Maxie:"you got yourself a partner."

Giovanni:"you know, I always wondered that as well."

Lasandre:"which team do you choose?"

Ash:"I'm sorry, but I have my own causes that sound like all yours but not as evil. I want pokemon taken away from bad and abusing trainers but I don't want every single trainers pokemon taken away. I also want the world to be a better and more beautiful place but I don't want to destroy it and rebuild it, I want to keep everything the way it is but I will get rid of the people who ruin the world. Also, if the world is in peace and harmony why try and take over, why not enjoy it?"

Cyrus:"we may have certain and different views of things but also we have the same."

Lasandre:"I want the world to be rebuilt in my image!"

Cyrus:"but I still want a world in my image!"

Maxie and Archie:"we want the world built in our image!"

Gustis:"pokemon are forced to battle against there will and shall be liberated!"

Suddenly every person in every army pointed there guns at ash

Ash:"go ahead, try and shoot me, I dare you!"

Then they all shot there guns at ash

Crystal:" AAAASSSSHHHH NNNOOO!"

When the dust the bullets made faded all that was there was a blurry image of ash

Ash's voice from the sky:"that's called the afterimage technic so the truth is that I was so fast I dodged it."

When everyone saw ash they where shocked to see him floating in the air and surrounded by a rainbow colored flame

Suddenly ash disappeared again and when he reappeared there where fifty of him

Each of the Ash's fought with the armies and after a while the armies gave up

All the villains:"we surrender!"

Ash:"today I'll cut you some slack. Next time we meet I want a real challenge."

All the armies then retreated

Ash:"so Giovanni, where is the kingdom you where talking about?"

Giovanni:"its Cameron castle (or whatever the castles name is from lucario and the mystery of mew movie)."

Ash:"how about you set the people free and we can settle this another time."

Giovanni:"I got business to attend to so fine, next time."

Giovanni then released all the prisoners and left

Crystal then walked up to ash

She then slapped him

Ash:"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Crystal:"that's for leaving me and the girls and not letting us hear from you for 15 years!"

She then slapped him again

Ash:"WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR!?"

Crystal:"That's for scaring me by almost getting yourself killed!"

Crystal then looked him straight in the eye

Crystal:"this is for coming back into my life."

She them pulled him into a huge kiss

She pulled away when she needed air

Crystal:"finally, this is for saving me."

She then kissed him again but put something in his hand

After the kiss she pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear:"meet me in my hotel room tonight, I wanna show you something. come by at 8:00."

After they made it back to town

At 8:00 ash walked to the hotel that was on the key she gave him and walked to the room with the number that was on the key

After ash opened the door he walked in and heard the door slam behind him

Ash then turned around him and saw crystal in a dress

Crystal:"I wanted you here to judge the dresses of mine."

Ash:"I guess."

After a few dresses ash liked he noticed they kept getting smaller, more revealing, and tighter

Crystal:"ash, here's the new bikini I bought."

She then walked out of the other room and ash saw her bikini and it was small and a real turn on

She then walked up to ash and sat in his lap and whispered while nibbling his ear:"like what you see?'

Ash gulped and nodded yes

She then reached behind her back and unknotted her bikini top and when she took it off Ash's eyes widened and he got an erection

She then went back to nibbling his ear

She then whispered:"how about now?"

Ash blushed and nodded yes

She then took his hands and put them on her ass which was soft

Crystal:"squeeze them."

Ash then did as he was told and squeezed her ass and getting pleasure filled moans from her

Suddenly ash was to shocked to move

She dove her hand in his pants and pulled out his erection and she stared at it with hearts in her eyes

Chrystal's thoughts:"HOLY SHIT, IT'S HUGE! IT'S A FOOT LONG AT THE LEAST!"

She then started to jerk him off

After a while she stopped

Crystal:"let's get down to business."

She then took off her bikini bottoms off and sat on his lap again

She then aimed his cock at her pussy entrance and she slowly went down on it until it reached her barrier and she looked him straight in the eye and noticed confusion

Crystal then gasped

Crystal:"no one ever gave you 'the talk' have they?!"

Ash:"I don't know what that is."

Crystal:"I guess I'll have to."

She then told him the birds and the bees

Crystal:"now since I love you so much we are having sex. WAIT, this means your a virgin aren't you?"

Ash:"what's that mean?"

Crystal then sighed

Crystal:"it's someone who's never had sex before."

Ash:"oh, then I guess I am a virgin."

Crystal:"so am I but that's gonna change for the both of us right now."

Suddenly she slammed down on his cock and ash saw blood because her barrier broke but he didn't know

She then told him why and she started to go up and down on his cock and was moaning and she started to play with his balls kissed him and took his hands and put them on her boobs

Crystal:"squeeze them! Mess with my tits! Suck them!"

Ash then started to mess with her boobs

She then moaned even more

30 minutes later

Crystal:"I DON'T GET IT! WE'VE BEEN HAVING SEX FOR OVER HALF AN HOUR AND I'VE CUM 8 TIMES AND YOU HAVEN'T CUM ONCE!"

Ash:"that's what that wierd feeling I'm having at my penis? I was holding it in for a while."

Crystal:"THEN LET IT OUT!"

Ash then closed his eyes and grunted and semen shot out of his penis and up into her pussy and it just kept shooting out

2 minutes later

Ash finally stops cumming

Crystal:"wow."

Ash:"I never been in such pleasure before in my life."

Crystal:"me neither. Good thing I went to the drug store and bought pregnancy pills and took them before you got here."

Ash:"what are pregnancy pills?"

Crystal:"they keep me from the chance of having children. Women have to take them to be safe and make sure they don't conceive a child when a mans sperm tries to get to a woman's seed she has that activates when sperm hits it. I'll stop taking those pills when I get married, and hopefully it's you I get married to."

Ash:"what does married mean?"

She then told him

Ash:"what is matrimony?"

Crystal:"it's another word for married."

After a while of talking about what they've been up to ash has to leave

Crystal:"your leaving me again!?"

Ash:"I'm sorry but I have important business to attend to."

Crystal:"ok, I get it. You don't want to be around me anymore!"

Ash:"QUIT PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH! I HAVE IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO!"

Crystal:"like what!?"

Ash:"I was asked by a man named Brandon to help him search some ruins he found."

Crystal:"ok, I'm sorry."

Ash then left

Ash went back to Annabel's house

When he arrived he was greeted by Scott, Brandon, Annabel, and strangely Mr. Goodshow and two men ash has never seen before and a man in hiding

Ash:"Mr. Goodshow? What are you doing here?"

Mr. Goodshow:"I'm here to give you a few things. This is the Medal of Bravery."

He then pinned a medal on Ash's training shirt

Mr goodshow:"this is the Purple Heart medal due to your mother. Every time there was a war your mother also fought."

He then pinned a Purple Heart to Ash's training shirt

Mr. Goodshow:"since Giovanni said that you where born with team rocket and strangely disappeared I thought of something. You never had a birth certificate. So I'm taking you to the hall of records to get it straightened out."

Ash:"thank you."

Mr. Goodshow:"the last two things is the Medal of Honor due to you beating five armies in one day."

He then pinned it to Ash's training shirt

Mr. Goodshow:" the last thing is this box."

Ash then got the box and ash opened the box and saw red and black pokeballs (cherish balls), 2 pokemon eggs, and 6 pokeballs with pokemon in them, a iPad looking red machine, evolution stones, fossils, and many rare candys

Ash:"thanks!"

Mr. Goodshow:"you earned it."

One of the men ash hasn't met:"I'm rant, I'm here to ask if you would join the pokemon rangers?"

Ash:"sure, but what's the other two guys here for?"

Rant:"there's only one other man here."

Ash:"no, there's two. There's him and then there's that man behind the corner."

The man came out of hiding

Man:"good eye sight!"

Ash:"thanks. But who are you?"

Man:"I'm not allowed to give out my real name but my code name is 'looker'."

Rant then started laughing

Looker:"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT MY CODE NAME!?"

Rant:"the name looker sounds like a nickname for a peeping tom." He said between laughs

Everyone was laughing except ash and looker

The next thing ash asked made each of them stop laughing

Ash:"what's that?"

Scott:"I have a question. Did you ever go to school?"

Ash:"what's school?"

Everyone looked shocked

Annabel:"YOU NEVER WENT TO SCHOOL!?"

Ash:"I could answer that if you told me what it is."

Looker then explained what school is

Ash:"no I didn't go to school. I went to martial arts and self defense training with martial arts masters so that's learning. Does that count?"

Everyone:"no!"

Ash:"oh, is there a school around here?"

Rant:"there's pokemon tech but that place is for the richest of the rich and the smartest of the smart."

Ash:"ok. I got a way to get there and a way to be accepted."

Rant:"how is that?"

Ash:"you'll see. HEY ARCEUS, I NEED A FAVOR!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Arceus appeared

Ash:"it's good to see you again."

Arceus in human language so the others can hear her:"you to ash."

Arceus and ash then bowed to each other

Arceus then nuzzled ash

Ash then hugged Arceus

Ash:"Arceus, I need smarts so I can join pokemon tech."

Arceus:"sure ash."

Suddenly Arceus glowed gold and Ash's eyes glowed gold as well

After a few seconds

The glow then stopped

Ash:"thank you Arceus. How's father doing?"

Arceus:"he's doing fine. He has gotten lonely since you left."

Ash:"I'm sorry to hear that."

Rant then cleared his throat to get attention

Mr. Goodshow:"what do you mean 'father'?"

Arceus then explained

After they told the others how her and ash met

Ash:"well, I better get to pokemon tech."

Rant:"wait ash, are you gonna join the rangers?"

Looker:"or do you want to join the police?

Last man:"my name is Lance the x-champion of both Kanto and Johto and I want you to become one of the g-men."

Ash:"I can do all that."

Rant:"how can you?! What if we need you for two different things at the same time?!"

Ash:"I can just do this."

Ash then cloned himself into 4

All 4 Ash:"will this work?"

Rant nodded shocked

Ash:"I got a school to sign up for. Goodbye."

Mr. Goodshow:"you need a birth certificate first."

Ash:"ok."

After they finished at the hall of records

Ash then left the building and sent out a his green dragonite

Ash then took off on dragonite toward pokemon tech

At pokemon tech

Ash just landed on his dragonite and everyone asked him how he got it

Suddenly a man in a suit walked out of the school

Man:"hello sir, I am the principal of this fine school. What is your name sir?"

Ash then told him his name

Principal:"where have I heard that name from?"

After a couple seconds his eyes widened

Principal:"YOUR THE GUY WHO SAVED MR. GOODSHOW AND THE MODEL NAMED CRYSTAL!"

Ash:"yes I am sir."

The principal then noticed Ash's medals

Principal:"Are those what I think they are?"

Ash:"yes sir, they are the medal of bravery, the Medal of Honor, and a Purple Heart."

Principal:"I understand the first two but why do you have a Purple Heart?"

Ash:"my mother used to battle in the war and risked her life many times."

Principal:"what happened to her?"

Ash then explained

After the explanation

Principal:"what was your mothers name?"

Ash:"you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Principal:"I promise that I will understand."

Ash only said two words that shocked the principal to his core

Ash:"Delia Ketchum."

Principal:"THE Delia Ketchum!? The last queen of the kingdom in hoenn?!"

Ash:"yes."

Principal:"I-IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE! YOUR THE CHILD TEAM ROCKET TOOK FROM DELIA KETCHUM, TEAM ROCKET KILLED YOUR MOTHER! YOUR THE HEIR TO THE ROYAL KETCHUMS! EVER SINCE TEAM ROCKET KILLED YOUR MOTHER YOUR FATHER RED VANISHED AND THAT MEANT THERE WAS NO ONE TO LOOK AFTER THE KINGDOM SO THEY GAVE IT TO YOUR AUNT AND SHE SAID IF YOU SOMEHOW WHERE STILL ALIVE THEY WOULD GIVE AUTHORITY OF THE KINGDOM TO YOU!"

Ash:" that's not whole story."

Ash then told him what Giovanni told him

Then the principal bowed along with all the students

Principal:"to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ash:"truth is that a couple days after team rocket took me and killed my mother a pokemon took me and I have lived with him for five years then traveled for fifteen years training with martial arts masters and that's all that happened. I never got an education but I was given smarts as a gift from Arceus but to prove I am smart I need a diploma. So I ask one question from you. May I join your school?"

The principal was shocked at Ash's question

Principal:"O-Of course you can! It will get kids to want to join this school if a prince went here. But I got a question. What did you say your name was?"

Ash:"the name I was given by Arceus was Ash Red Satoshi. But the name I was given by team rocket was Ash Nightshroud Satoshi."

Suddenly they heard a squeal and before ash could turn around he was tackled to the ground

?:"ASH IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"

Ash:"I would recognize that voice anywhere! Giselle is that you?!"

Giselle:"of course it is you big idiot!"

Ash:"HEY, no need for name calling Giselle!"

Ash then stood up

Ash:"so Giselle, what have you been up to?"

She then slapped him

All the other kids:"oooohhhh snap!"

Ash:"Giselle, please don't slap me again, I was already slapped by crystal for leaving you all."

Giselle:"she always gets to have all the fun!"

Ash:"OH CRAP, I FORGOT TO TELL HER ABOUT ME NOT COMING BACK FOR A WHILE!"

Ash then used the iPad like thing that was in the box to call her on the video phone

Crystal over the video phone:"ASH, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Ash then told her

Crystal:"WHY ARE YOU THERE!?"

Ash:"when I went to meet Brandon about taking me to investigate the ruins there where 3 other guys there and each offered me a job."

Crystal then gained a happy smile

Crystal over the phone:"THAT'S WONDERFUL! WHAT'S THE JOBS?!"

Ash:"one offered me a job to be a ranger, another offered me to join the police, and the last one was the Kanto and johto x-champion himself lance who offered me a job as one of the g-men. But all those jobs require an education so here I am."

Crystal:"ok ash, your off the hook this time but next time you better have a even better excuse!"

Ash:"bye."

Crystal over video phone:"ok, bye ashy."

She then blew him a kiss and hung up

Ash then put his iPad like thing away and looked at the shocked look on everyone's faces

Ash:"what's up?"

Student:"YOUR DATING A MODEL! THAT'S WHAT'S UP!"

Principal:"YOU WHERE OFFERED SOME OF THE MOST IMPORTANT JOBS IN THE WORLD!"

Ash:"listen, can I join the school or not?"

Principal:"of course but since you haven't went to school before you have to take the test to join."

Ash:"as long as I get a diploma I'll do whatever I need to."

After ash was given the test papers

Principal:"ok ash, there are 10,000 questions ant no time limit so you can take all the time you need."

After 5 minutes ash was done

Ash:"done!"

Principal:"WHAT?!"

Then the principal took the papers and walked around the school to pass the time while reading over it to give him a score

After 25 minutes he was about to talk to Giselle and he was shocked, in fact he was so shocked he fainted

Ash then ran up to him

Ash:"SIR, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! SIR!"

Then the principal woke up and stared at ash with a shocked look in his eyes

Principal:"Y-YOU ARE TO SMART FOR THIS SCHOOL! YOU GOT A PERFECT SCORE ON YOUR TEST! ALL 10,000 QUESTIONS RIGHT!"

Giselle then looked at ash

Giselle:"WOW!"

Principal:"I need you to do me a favor."

Ash:"sure anything."

Principal:"Giselle needs a math tutor and since your here could you do it?"

Ash:"sure!"

Principal:"thank you. Her roommates are loud and like to party so if they get on your nerves there is a nice quiet pond not to far from here."

Ash:"thanks. I need to go into town to do something. Do you need anything?"

Principal:"yes actually, thanks for asking!"

Ash:"your welcome."

Principal:"here's a list of things."

After ash received the list he left

Ash wasn't to far from town when he remembered he had no money

So he walked into the wood and called for Arceus and asked for money

Arceus:"sure ash."

Suddenly there was a golden credit card in his hand

Arceus:"this credit card has unlimited funds on it and I sent the passcode into your head, ok if I'm done here I'll just leave. Bye."

Arceus then disappeared

Ash then walked into town and bought the things the principal needed and ash gave them to gardivoir to teleport to the school and give it to the principal

After a minute gardivoir teleported back

Ash then returned her and went to a bar

Ash:"i dont drink, im just here to think but I'll have a lemonade, damn it's been a long and rough day."

Orange haired woman next to him:"you don't know what a rough day is mr! I used to be in love with a boy when I was five and a couple days ago I was finally over him but now he's all over the news and now I don't know what to do! Do I look for him or should I try to forget him all over again?"

Ash:"misty, misty waterlily is that you?!"

Misty:"yeah, do I know you mr.?"

Ash:"it's me, ash!"

Misty:"how do I know it's really you?!"

Ash:"because before I left summer camp I told you and the other girls to remember my true middle name."

Misty:"ASH, IT IS YOU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

She then pulled him into a hug but fell asleep

Ash:"bartender, I'm gonna take her home and I'll come back and pay both our bills."

Bartender:"sure."

Ash then took her outside and released her starmie to tell him where she lives

Ash:"excuse me but starmie, she fell asleep at the bar and I want to know where she lives so I can take her home."

Starmie:"she lives at the gym."

Ash:"thanks."

Starmie:"anytime."

Ash then returned her starmie and took her to the gym

When he walked into the gym he was stopped by three girls

Ash:"who are you?"

Girl one:"lily!"

Girl two:"violet!"

Girl three:"daisy!"

Lily:"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SISTER!?"

Ash:"nothing honest!"

Ash then explained how misty passed out

Daisy:"she said she was really sad about a boy but we didn't think bad enough to drink!"

Ash was then guided to her room and put her down on her bed and he got a huge trashcan so if she had to throw up she had something to do it in

Ash was about to leave but was stopped by misty's sisters

Lily:"how can we thank you for this?"

Ash:"tell her that her old friend ash brought her home and that I said hi."

Daisy was shocked

Daisy:"YOUR THE KID ASH SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT ALL THE TIME!?"

Lily:"she said you where cute but we didn't think this cute!"

Ash just blushed and tried to weasel out of the conversation and left

Ash then walked to the pokemart and bought some healing items and pokemon food

Ash then walked to the bar and paid the bill

Bartender:"I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR, YOUR THE GUY WHO SAVED MR. GOODSHOW AND THAT MODEL! YOU ACTUALLY GOT A KISS FROM THE PRETTIEST MODEL IN KANTO AND JOHTO!"

Ash:"how does everyone know all the details?"

Bartender:"someone was there and took a video of it."

Ash:"I didn't see him."

Bartender:"how about I take a picture of you to put on the wall and I will put under it 'the hero who saved goodshow'"

Ash then got his picture taken

Suddenly three men walked into the bar and walked up to the bartender

They then pull out pistols and pointed them at the bartender

First man:"give us all your money!"

Ash was standing behind the men and looked for a weapon

Ash then saw a bottle of beer and he picked it up and hit one man in the head

Second man:"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Ash then makes a whip out if aura and hits the men and when the men tried to get away but ash used the whip to catch them

After the police came so did a news reporter and she asked him some questions

News reporter:"newsflash the rainbow color haired hero strikes again, sir what is your true name and how did you do all the things you did saving mr. Goodshow and the famous model crystal?"

Ash:"I go by many names, my first name is after my mother was killed I was named Ash Nightshroud Satoshi, after I was taken away from team rocket by a psychic pokemon I was renamed Ash Red Satoshi, then mr. Goodshow gave me gifts for saving him and he remembered that I was born by team rocket and then taken by a pokemon he thought of something. I have no birth certificate so he took me to the hall of records and I got to choose my own name and I chose Ash Red Ketchum Jr. So I'd be named after my father. Also I did all that stuff due to me being an aura god. But I am called Nightshroud by my enemies now."

News reporter:"you heard it here first folks. A new hero has emerged and his name is 'Nightshroud the aura god', more on this story at 11:00. This is Jessica Ventura on pokemon news."

News reporter:"thanks for your cooperation."

Petalburg city in hoenn a few hours earlier

There was a girl wearing a red bandana, shorts, a red tight shirt and she had brown hair

Her name was may

May was watching tv with her parents and her little brother

They where watching a mystery movie

May:"it's nice to stop traveling to be in contests and just be home with the family."

Mays mom Caroline:"I still can't believe you won 1st place in the grand festival!"

Mays little brother max:"be quiet, there about to say who the murderer is!"

Tv:"out of all the people in the room there is only one person who had the perfect way to get rid of him, how and why! And that person is-!"

Suddenly the tv had a special report

Special report on tv:"we interrupt this program to bring you this important announcement! We have a new hero amongst us! The best part is he is the missing prince of hoenn!"

Norman and Caroline:"OH MY GOD!"

May:"what is it?!"

Norman:"we'll tell you after the announcement!"

News reporter:"team rocket has kidnapped Mr. Goodshow and the famous model crystal!"

May:"NOT MY FRIEND CRYSTAL!"

News reporter:"the ransom for there safe return was a person called an aura god and after a while the aura god arrived alone to the meeting place for the trade and one of the people they kidnapped was a spy who had a hidden camera in his hat and he videotaped the whole thing! The hero is also like other heros, he got the girl. Here is the video!

Video

there was ash standing while staring Giovanni and after he called the people out of the cave and ash saw crystal

Giovanni:"I'm sure you've heard of her being a model haven't you, I guess you never met her in person have you?"

Ash:"actually, for your information I never knew she was a model. I have been training nonstop with martial arts masters for fifteen years straight with no sleep at all. Also I have met her before."

Crystal:"I've never met you before in my life!"

Ash:"maybe this will refresh your memory."

Ash then closed his eyes and took a deep breth and started to glow and got shorter and shorter

Crystal:"it can't be!"

Out of video

May:"NO WAY!"

Back to video

Then the glow faded and there stood ash who looked as old as a five year old

Crystal:"ASH?!"

Out of video

May:"IT IS HIM!"

Back in video

Ash:"the one and only."

Ash then returned to his normal age

Suddenly crystal kicked the guy who was holding her in the nuts and ran up to ash

When she ran up to him she pulled him into a big hug and knocked him over

Suddenly she did something that surprised everyone

She kissed him and put her tongue in his mouth

After a little bit she needed air

Crystal:"I've wanted to do that for so long Ash."

Giovanni:"ash? Where have I heard that name before?"

Suddenly he got a shocked look on his face and fell on his ass

Giovanni:"I-IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE! YOUR THE CHILD WE TOOK FROM DELIA KETCHUM, YOUR NIGHTSHROUD! WE KILLED YOUR MOTHER!"

Ash:"It's good that you still remember."

Giovanni:"YOUR THE HEIR TO THE ROYAL KETCHUM'S!"

Ash:"I'm the what to what now?!"

Giovanni:" EVER SINCE WE KILLED YOUR MOTHER YOUR FATHER ASH RED KETCHUM VANISHED AND THAT MEANT THERE WAS NO ONE TO LOOK AFTER THE KINGDOM SO THEY GAVE IT TO YOUR AUNT AND THEY SAID IF YOU SOMEHOW WHERE STILL ALIVE THEY WOULD GIVE AUTHORITY OF THE KINGDOM TO YOU!"

Ash:"if my family lived in a castle how did you get my mother?"

Giovanni:"when they announced that your mother was pregnant with you a scientist found traces of aura around the kingdom that led to you in your mothers womb and the scientist told the news and then many people started to attack the castle to get your mother and you so your father took your mother far away from the kingdom to hide but we got the scientist to give us his aura locator and we found your mother and she gave birth to you we killed her and your father fell off the face of the earth never to be seen again. We had nothing to do with your fathers disappearance. After a while the other people who tried to steal you started to attack us and we kept telling them that you disappeared they didn't believe us."

Ash:"who are the others you are talking about?"

Giovanni:"team magma, team aqua, team galactic, team plasma, and team flare."

Suddenly 5 bullets came out of nowhere

Giovanni then looked in all the directions of the bullets and saw 5 armies

Giovanni:"speak of the devil! If it ain't Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, Gustis (sorry can't spell his name right.) and lasandre."

Out of video

Norman:"HE'S IN DEEP SHIT NOW!"

Back to video

Cyrus:"so his name is Nightshroud huh, Nightshroud, come with us and we will make out own world which will be new, unexplored, we can rule it together, and we may mold it the way we want it."

Archie:"come with team magma and we can rule all the land."

Maxie:"no, come with team aqua and we can control the ocean."

Gustis (can't spell his name right to save my life): come with team plasma and we can liberate all the pokemon across the globe."

Lasandre:"come with team flare and we can demolish this world and create an entirely new one."

Ash:"ok, one thing. Team magma, why do you want to control land when 2/3s of the earth is water?"

Archie:"I never thought of that. Maybe, hey Maxie, if we team up we can not just control part, but the entire world."

Maxie:"you got yourself a partner."

Giovanni:"you know, I always wondered that as well."

Lasandre:"which team do you choose?"

Ash:"I'm sorry, but I have my own causes that sound like all yours but not as evil. I want pokemon taken away from bad and abusing trainers but I don't want every single trainers pokemon taken away. I also want the world to be a better and more beautiful place but I don't want to destroy it and rebuild it, I want to keep everything the way it is but I will get rid of the people who ruin the world. Also, if the world is in peace and harmony why try and take over, why not enjoy it?"

Cyrus:"we may have certain and different views of things but also we have the same."

Lasandre:"I want the world to be rebuilt in my image!"

Cyrus:"but I still want a world in my image!"

Maxie and Archie:"we want the world built in our image!"

Gustis:"pokemon are forced to battle against there will and shall be liberated!"

Suddenly every person in every army pointed there guns at ash

Ash:"go ahead, try and shoot me, I dare you!"

Then they all shot there guns at ash

Crystal:" AAAASSSSHHHH NNNOOO!"

Out of video

May:"NNNNOOOOO!"

Back to video

When the dust the bullets made faded all that was there was a blurry image of ash

Ash's voice from the sky:"that's called the afterimage technic so the truth is that I was so fast I dodged it."

When everyone saw ash they where shocked to see him floating in the air and surrounded by a rainbow colored flame

Suddenly ash disappeared again and when he reappeared there where fifty of him

Each of the Ash's fought with the armies and used different weapons and after a while the armies gave up

All the villains:"we surrender!"

Ash:"today I'll cut you some slack. Next time we meet I want a real challenge."

All the armies then retreated

Ash:"so Giovanni, where is the kingdom you where talking about?"

Giovanni:"its Cameron castle (or whatever the castles name is from lucario and the mystery of mew movie)."

Ash:"how about you set the people free and we can settle this another time."

Giovanni:"I got business to attend to so fine, next time."

Giovanni then released all the prisoners and left

Crystal then walked up to ash

She then slapped him

Ash:"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Crystal:"that's for leaving me and the girls and not letting us hear from you for 15 years!"

She then slapped him again

Ash:"WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR!?"

Crystal:"That's for scaring me by almost getting yourself killed!"

Crystal then looked him straight in the eye

Crystal:"this is for coming back into my life."

She them pulled him into a huge kiss

She pulled away when she needed air

Crystal:"finally, this is for saving me."

She then kissed him again

Video then ended

Still with may

Everyone was a loss for words until may said two words and started tearing up

May:"he's alive!"

She then started to cry

Max:"you know him?"

She then explained everything

Norman:"THAT'S THE BOY YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT!?"

May:"yes, that's him. Who knew he was royalty?"

Max:"I can't believe it! My sister knows a hero and royalty!"

Caroline:"I think I will look up at the library about aura gods and I'll tell you what I find."

Max:"I'll help. Lets do it tomorrow."

Norman:"I'll ask the pokemon league and I'll tell you what info I get."

May was still crying and nodded

In Jubilife City, Sinnoh

There was a pokemon contest going on

Referee:"here is a girl who is trying to get back to the grand festival after she lost in the finals! It's the young, beautiful, and talented, Dawn!"

Then a blue haired woman walked through a door and went on to the field

Referee:"on the other side is her opponent who is from snowpoint city, young, and beautiful Zoey!"

Then a girl dressed in a suit walked onto the other end of the field

Referee:"BEGIN!"

Dawn:"PIPLUP, SPOTLIGHT!"

Then a tiny penguin appeared on the field

Zoey:"GLAMEOW, COME ON OUT!"

Then a cat pokemon appeared on the field

Dawn:" Piplup use-"

Referee:"STOP THE MATCH!"

Zoey:"WHY!?"

Referee:"LOOK AT THE CAMERA THAT SHOWS THE CONTEST LIVE!"

Everyone then looked at the big screen

There was the special announcement that showed in hoenn

On TV

Special report on tv:"we interrupt this program to bring you this important announcement! We have a new hero amongst us! The best part is he is the missing prince of hoenn!"

Back at the contest hall

Referee and judges:"HOLY SHIT!"

Zoey:"what is it?!"

Referee:"we'll tell you after the announcement!"

On TV

News reporter:"team rocket has kidnapped Mr. Goodshow and the famous model crystal!"

Back at contest hall

Dawn:"NOT MY FRIEND CRYSTAL!"

On TV

News reporter:"the ransom for there safe return was a person called an aura god and after a while the aura god arrived alone to the meeting place for the trade and one of the people they kidnapped was a spy who had a hidden camera in his hat and he videotaped the whole thing! The hero is also like other heros, he got the girl. Here is the video!

The video

there was ash standing while staring Giovanni and after he called the people out of the cave and ash saw crystal

Giovanni:"I'm sure you've heard of her being a model haven't you, I guess you never met her in person have you?"

Ash:"actually, for your information I never knew she was a model. I have been training nonstop with martial arts masters for fifteen years straight with no sleep at all. Also I have met her before."

Crystal:"I've never met you before in my life!"

Ash:"maybe this will refresh your memory."

Ash then closed his eyes and took a deep breth and started to glow and got shorter and shorter

Crystal:"it can't be!"

Out of video

Dawn:"OH MY GOD!"

Back to video

Then the glow faded and there stood ash who looked as old as a five year old

Crystal:"ASH?!"

Out of video

Dawn:"HOLY SHIT IT'S HIM!"

Back in video

Ash:"the one and only."

Ash then returned to his normal age

Suddenly crystal kicked the guy who was holding her in the nuts and ran up to ash

When she ran up to him she pulled him into a big hug and knocked him over

Suddenly she did something that surprised everyone

She kissed him and put her tongue in his mouth

After a little bit she needed air

Crystal:"I've wanted to do that for so long Ash."

Giovanni:"ash? Where have I heard that name before?"

Suddenly he got a shocked look on his face and fell on his ass

Giovanni:"I-IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE! YOUR THE CHILD WE TOOK FROM DELIA KETCHUM, YOUR NIGHTSHROUD! WE KILLED YOUR MOTHER!"

Ash:"It's good that you still remember."

Giovanni:"YOUR THE HEIR TO THE ROYAL KETCHUM'S!"

Ash:"I'm the what to what now?!"

Giovanni:" EVER SINCE WE KILLED YOUR MOTHER YOUR FATHER ASH RED KETCHUM VANISHED AND THAT MEANT THERE WAS NO ONE TO LOOK AFTER THE KINGDOM SO THEY GAVE IT TO YOUR AUNT AND THEY SAID IF YOU SOMEHOW WHERE STILL ALIVE THEY WOULD GIVE AUTHORITY OF THE KINGDOM TO YOU!"

Ash:"if my family lived in a castle how did you get my mother?"

Giovanni:"when they announced that your mother was pregnant with you a scientist found traces of aura around the kingdom that led to you in your mothers womb and the scientist told the news and then many people started to attack the castle to get your mother and you so your father took your mother far away from the kingdom to hide but we got the scientist to give us his aura locator and we found your mother and she gave birth to you we killed her and your father fell off the face of the earth never to be seen again. We had nothing to do with your fathers disappearance. After a while the other people who tried to steal you started to attack us and we kept telling them that you disappeared but they didn't believe us."

Ash:"who are the others you are talking about?"

Giovanni:"team magma, team aqua, team galactic, team plasma, and team flare."

Suddenly 5 bullets came out of nowhere

Giovanni then looked in all the directions of the bullets and saw 5 armies

Giovanni:"speak of the devil! If it ain't Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, Gustis (sorry can't spell his name right.) and lasandre."

Out of video

Judges:"HOLY CRAP! HE'S IN DEEP SHIT NOW!"

Back to video

Cyrus:"so his name is Nightshroud huh, Nightshroud, come with us and we will make out own world which will be new, unexplored, we can rule it together, and we may mold it the way we want it."

Archie:"come with team magma and we can rule all the land."

Maxie:"no, come with team aqua and we can control the ocean."

Gustis (can't spell his name right to save my life): come with team plasma and we can liberate all the pokemon across the globe."

Lasandre:"come with team flare and we can demolish this world and create an entirely new one."

Ash:"ok, one thing. Team magma, why do you want to control land when 2/3s of the earth is water?"

Archie:"I never thought of that. Maybe, hey Maxie, if we team up we can not just control part, but the entire world."

Maxie:"you got yourself a partner."

Giovanni:"you know, I always wondered that as well."

Lasandre:"which team do you choose?"

Ash:"I'm sorry, but I have my own causes that sound like all yours but not as evil. I want pokemon taken away from bad and abusing trainers but I don't want every single trainers pokemon taken away. I also want the world to be a better and more beautiful place but I don't want to destroy it and rebuild it, I want to keep everything the way it is but I will get rid of the people who ruin the world. Also, if the world is in peace and harmony why try and take over, why not enjoy it?"

Cyrus:"we may have certain and different views of things but also we have the same."

Lasandre:"I want the world to be rebuilt in my image!"

Cyrus:"but I still want a world in my image!"

Maxie and Archie:"we want the world built in our image!"

Gustis:"pokemon are forced to battle against there will and shall be liberated!"

Suddenly every person in every army pointed there guns at ash

Ash:"go ahead, try and shoot me, I dare you!"

Then they all shot there guns at ash

Crystal:" AAAASSSSHHHH NNNOOO!"

Out of video

Dawn:"NNNNOOOOO!"

Back to video

When the dust the bullets made faded all that was there was a blurry image of ash

Ash's voice from the sky:"that's called the afterimage technic so the truth is that I was so fast I dodged it."

When everyone saw ash they where shocked to see him floating in the air and surrounded by a rainbow colored flame

Suddenly ash disappeared again and when he reappeared there where fifty of him

Each of the Ash's fought with the armies and after a while the armies gave up

All the villains:"we surrender!"

Ash:"today I'll cut you some slack. Next time we meet I want a real challenge."

All the armies then retreated

Ash:"so Giovanni, where is the kingdom you where talking about?"

Giovanni:"its Cameron castle (or whatever the castles name is from lucario and the mystery of mew movie)."

Ash:"how about you set the people free and we can settle this another time."

Giovanni:"I got business to attend to so fine, next time."

Giovanni then released all the prisoners and left

Crystal then walked up to ash

She then slapped him

Ash:"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Crystal:"that's for leaving me and the girls and not letting us hear from you for 15 years!"

She then slapped him again

Ash:"WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR!?"

Crystal:"That's for scaring me by almost getting yourself killed!"

Crystal then looked him straight in the eye

Crystal:"this is for coming back into my life."

She them pulled him into a huge kiss

She pulled away when she needed air

Crystal:"finally, this is for saving me."

She then kissed him again

Video then ended

Dawn was crying

Zoey walked up to dawn

Zoey:"why are you crying?"

Dawn:"*sniffle* because I know that guy."

Zoey:"REALLY?! where'd you meet him!?"

Dawn then told zoey where and she wasn't paying attention to the camera

Everyone was a loss for words

Dawn:" me and my friends all thought he was dead, we haven't heard about, from, or seen him in 15 years!"

Zoey:"how did you meet him?"

Dawn then told zoey and unknowingly the camera how she met ash

Zoey:"WOW!"

Dawn:"what I wouldn't give to see him in person again."

Referee:"this match is postponed till tomorrow so we can help her calm down."

At the pokemon league in sinnoh

Cynthia was sitting with her friends diantha and leaf (who is the new kanto champion) lyra (who is the new johto champion) Hilda (who is unova champion) and yellow (who was invited by leaf) who where visiting Cynthia

They where watching TV and saw the special announcement and started to cry

Cynthia:"H-HE'S ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! HE'S ALIVE!"

Diantha:"I CAN'T BELIVE IT ETHER!"

Leaf:"I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!"

Lyra:"I KNEW HE COULDN'T BE DEAD!"

Hilda:"I'M GLAD HE'S NOT DEAD SO NOW I CAN YELL AT HIM TILL HE WISHES HE WAS DEAD!"

Yellow was a loss for words

In lumios city in kalos

Serena and Shauna where visiting there 28 year old family friend clement and his 20 year old sister Bonnie (this is a fanfic, I can do whatever I want! Everyone who makes fanfics are like gods who make what they want)

Everyone was sitting on the couch and the announcement came up and serena and shauna started to cry

Bonnie who was to fascinated with the boy on TV to notice the girls crying:"WOW, THAT GUYS HOT!"

The announcement ended Bonnie heard shauna and serena cry

Bonnie:"what's wrong?"

Serena and shauna told Bonnie everything

Bonnie was shocked

Bonnie:"YOU KNEW HIM BEFORE AND AFTER A WHILE YOU THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD?!"

Serena and shauna nodded

Bonnie:"I would like to meet him. Maybe you two can hook me and him up."

They then gave her an angry glare

Bonnie:"it was just an idea."

The girls gained fire in there eyes

Clement:"you girls need to calm down! Give me a couple hours and I'll have a solution to the problem."

The girls nodded

After two hours clement came out of his workshop holding a compass shaped aura locator

Clement:"this will solve all your problems. It is a machine that can find where he is by his power and aura. I CALL IT, THE AURA AND POWER LOCATOR!"

Serena:"THIS WILL HELP US FIND HIM?!"

Clement:"yes, and if you want you can call your friends to find him with you."

Suddenly clement was pulled into a hug and his machine was gone and so were serena, shauna, and Bonnie

At the pokemon center

Shauna and serena where calling all the girls to meet them at the pokemon center closest to prism tower in lumios city

All the girls agreed and dawn told them to wait till noon the next day so she can compete in the contest and they all agreed until they called Giselle, crystal and misty

During the call with crystal

Serena:"hey crystal, when ash saved you where did he say he was going next?"

Crystal on the video phone:"he left a couple hours ago after we... Um...well we kinda did it. Guess what! No one ever gave him the talk before so I had to tell him and he was a virgin but he ain't anymore! He told me he was going to help a man named Brandon study some ancient ruins but he was offered 3 jobs when he went to meet him. The jobs where to be a ranger, be in the police, or become one of the G-men! He said he never got and education so he had to go to pokemon tech to get a diploma to get the jobs so he's at pokemon tech. He is probably hanging with Giselle so call her. I have to go. Bye"

Serena was shocked at all the information and walked back to shauna and Bonnie and told them everything

They where shocked

Bonnie:"is it just me or is he getting hotter and hotter by the minute?"

Shauna:"it's not just you."

Serena:"I was told that he was at pokemon tech so I'll call Giselle and see how he's doing."

Serena walked back to the phones and called Giselle

Giselle on the video phone:"hello? Oh serena, it's you! Did you need something?"

Serena:"is what crystal said on the phone true? Is ash really there?!"

Giselle then told her everything that's happened since he arrived and what shocked serena the most is about the test

Giselle:"I gotta go. Bye!"

Serena then told shauna and Bonnie everything that Giselle said

Bonnie:"he's just getting hotter and hotter every time I hear about him!"

Serena then called misty and her sisters picked up and told serena everything

Back with ash in normal time

Ash then walked back to the school

At the school ash walked down the hall to get to the principals office and tried to ignore the the looks he was getting from girls and jealous looks from guys and when he walked into the principals office he heard people in the hallway talking

The girls:"isn't he a dreamboat!" And some other girls said "he is so sexy isn't he!"

The boys"asshole!" And another boy said "I wouldn't say that if I where you, you didn't see what he flew when he first got here. He was riding a green dragonite."

Ash then stopped listening to in the hall and went up to the principals desk

Ash:"did gardivoir give you the groceries?"

Principal:"yes, thank you."

Ash:"so you want me to tutor Giselle?"

Principal:"yes. She said she would be waiting in her dorm for you. Her dorm is 126 on the second floor."

Ash:"thanks."

Ash then went to Giselle's dorm

He knocked on the door

?:"who is it?"

Ash:"it's Ash."

Suddenly the door flew open and he was pulled inside

?:"your probably here to tutor Giselle aren't you."

Ash:"yeah."

?:"my name is JJ And that is CJ."

CJ then waved

Giselle:"ash, there you are, where where you?!"

Ash then told her the full story

Giselle:"WOW!"

Ash:"let's get to tutoring ok?"

Giselle:"ok Ash."

After a few questions ash dozed off

Giselle then noticed him falling asleep and woke him up

After a while ash fell asleep again

Giselle then woke him up again

Giselle:"what's wrong with you?"

Ash:"it's been a while since I took a break, I've been training nonstop with martial arts masters all over the world for 15 years with no breaks."

CJ:"OH MY, NO BREAKS AT ALL!? YOU NEED TO REST OR YOU'LL PASS OUT!"

JJ:"when was the last time you slept? You look tired."

Ash:"*yawn* as I said, 15 years no breaks."

Giselle:"YOUR TELLING ME YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR 15 YEARS!?"

Ash nodded

Giselle:"you need sleep immediately!"

Next thing ash knows is that Giselle is tucking him in and kissed him on the cheek and ash fell asleep

After ash fell asleep Giselle walked out of the room to tell the principal that ash can't tutor her much today

After She left both her roommates walked up to the sleeping ash and both girls kissed him on the cheek

But then one of them gets a dirty idea

She moves the covers and lifts his pants and underwear to see his penis

When she does she gets hearts in her eyes and waves for her roommate to come over to see

When she did she saw it and thought of some ideas if Giselle wouldn't come back for a while and they then put the cover back on him and walked to there bunks and fell asleep thinking of what ash could do to them with his 'little buddy'

Then Giselle came back

After a couple minutes Giselle wakes ash up

Ash:"what's wrong Giselle?"

Giselle only shushed him and grabbed his hand and snuck out to the lake ash was told to go if the roommates got on his nerves

Ash:"what are we doing here?"

Giselle:"I just wanted to be alone with you."

Ash:"ok, so what do you wanna do? Study math or go for a swim or something?"

Giselle:"I'd like to study something else."

She then pulled his pants and underwear down and saw his dick and stared at it with hearts in her eyes

She then started to lick and suck on it and play with his balls

She then stopped

Giselle:"ash, lay on the ground."

Ash then laid on the ground and Giselle took off her shirt and bra

Giselle then took her D-cup breasts around his cock and went up and down and every few seconds she stopped and licked the head and sucked on it

After a little bit ash came on her boobs and face and she used her fingers to wipe it all off and she licked it off her fingers

Giselle:" that tastes great but now it's time for some fun."

She then took her skirt off and she wasn't wearing any panties

Giselle:"at school I took off my panties in the dorm when you all where asleep."

She then lined his cock up to her pussy and went down until it reached her barrier and broke it and she hurried and kissed him to muffle her screams and after a little bit she went up and down and played with his balls and kissed him and skated her fingers across his chest

after a couple minutes she came and ash came and she passed out but ash was still awake and put her clothes back on her and then put his clothes on and laid against a tree and pulled Giselle up close and she rolled on top of him and purred like a cat and that made ash tired and he fell asleep

The next day

Giselle's watch alarm goes off and wakes her up

She then shakes ash to wake him up

Ash:"whats up?" He asked groggily

Giselle:"I gotta get back to school."

Ash:"don't I have to go to class to?"

Giselle:"no, since you past your test you don't have to. Technically you graduated already but the principal just needs to print your diploma."

Ash:"ok, I'll just be here taking a nap."

Giselle:"bye ashy."

Ash:"bye Giselle."

After Giselle left ash got an idea and let his pokemon out to get fresh air

The water pokemon were in the lake and the land pokemon where of course on land and ash jumped to the highest limb on a tree to see all his pokemon incase an emergency but ash accidentally fell asleep

Then some of his pokemon hopped up into the tree and fell asleep

Those pokemon where

Infernape

Sceptile

Primape

Gallade

Ambipom

Absol

Pikachu

Persian

Liepard

Weavile

Lucario

Zoroark

Cinccino

Delcatty

Gengar

Arbok and seviper (slithered up the tree and coiled around the limb ash was on)

Over in a field of flowers where

Butterfree

Beedrill

Beautifly

Dustox

Roserade

Bellosom

Amoonguss

Vileplume

Victreebel

Illumise

Venasaur

Maganium

Serpierior

Ludicolo

Ratticate

Tropius

Castform

Tangrowth

Mawile

And semisage

The rest of the pokemon where sparing or napping

Lumios city kalos

All the girls where there and Diantha was about to have gardivoir teleport them to cerulean city Kanto when there was nurse joy over the intercom

Nurse joy:"we have a call for May Maple from Caroline Maple."

May:"that's me, hey girls, you wanna meet my mom again?"

All the girls shrugged and followed her

May then answered the phone

May:"hi mom."

Caroline:"may I have great news, we went to the library and found a book about aura gods and found a list of his powers!"

May:"THAT'S GREAT! Also my friends wanna say hi."

After they greeted her

Caroline:"here's the list of powers and there is an ancient law that is still in effect today that your father found. Here's the powers. his aura can do many things he can make a shield and weapons out of aura along with armor. He can also communicate with all pokemon and read minds use telekinesis and his psychic powers .He has a pure aura so he can use pokemon moves. he can also breath under water walk on lava and water. with his pure aura he can grow aura wings he can transform in to anything. he can also heal himself and others. he has aura sight which can have him be able to sense how anything around him feels and see there aura. he also has the ability to communicate with any pokemon he wants he can make himself stronger by aura in his muscles he has the ability to teleport and he can jump as high as he wants if he concentrate his aura to his legs he can run 9999 miles per hour read people's emotions and use all Pokemon moves ever. he can use his aura to power up his Pokemon and make copies of himself he can make things with his mind and he can marry and mate with as many women as he wants and whoever he wants."

The girls where shocked

Then mays dad walked into the picture

Norman:" here's the law I found. It is an old law almost a millennium old but it's still in effect today that states if the aura users dwindle in numbers the remaining users will have to reproduce with many different partners."

The girls where still shocked

May:"we gotta go bye!"

She then hung up

Leaf:"LET'S GO DIANTHA!"

They then teleported to cerulean city

They arrived and immediately used the aura and power locator to find ash

Not long later

They just got passed the nugget bridge

Suddenly a scoutland came out of the bushes sniffing the ground

It then looked up and growled at the girls and a white lucario appeared

Leaf:"anyone else here think this feels like this has happened before?"

The girls then had a flashback to when they first met ash

After the flashback

Lyra:"YOU USED TO BE ASH'S RIOLU AND LILLIPUP WEREN'T YOU!?"

Lucario nodded yes

Scoutland then walked up to the girls and sniffed them and barked happily till it reached Bonnie and then it started barking and growling

Lucario's voice in there heads:"WHO IS THIS WOMAN!?"

Serena:"This is my friend Bonnie."

Lucario's voice in there heads:"how could you know she is to be trusted!"

Serena:"she is just a friend of my family. Our families have been friends for many years. She can be trusted."

Lucarios voice in there heads:"ok, I guess you wanna see ash don't you?"

Yellow:"yes we do."

Lucario's voice in there heads:"follow me to ash."

They then followed lucario to where ash was and there eyes sparkled at the sight of all the pokemon

Cynthia:"THESE ARE THE FULLY EVOLVED FORMS OF THE POKEMON ASH SHOWED US!"

Dawn:"LOOK OVER IN THE FLOWERS! THAT POKEMON IS DANCING!"

They then looked over and saw Ash's Bellosom dancing

All the girls:"AAWWW, SO CUTE!"

Lucario's voice in there heads:"ash has trained all of us to be the strongest of our species and exceeded expectation so don't let the cute ones fool you."

All the girls:"wow! Ok, we will."

Lucario's voice in there heads:"ash is up in the tree asleep."

Lyra:"why?"

Lucarios voice in there heads:"he was watching all of us but dozed off."

Lucario then threw acorns up in the tree hitting ash in the head to wake him up

Ash then rolled over and fell out of the tree with a big 'BANG'

lucarios voice in there heads:"that's gotta wake him up! Lets check if he's ok."

They then all walked over to where ash landed and sweat dropped

He was just laying there snoring

Hilda:"you gotta be kidding me!"

They then heard ash say:"5 more minutes!"

lucario voice in there heads:"pikachu! Come over here to wake him up!"

Pikachu then ran over to ash but instead of waking him up with a thunder shock pikachu curled up on his chest and fell asleep

Lucario's voice in there heads:"lazy bum! Hey garchomp, use roar to wake him up!"

Garchomp then used roar and woke ash up by surprise and he turned into a purrloin and jumped up and retracted his claws and hung upside down on a tree limb 5 feet off the ground

Cynthia then walked up to ash who is in purrloin form and hanging upside down with his fur on end and his back arched ( looked like a witch's cat except a purrloin) and Cynthia then pried him off of the limb and calmed him down by petting him and that made him purr

Cynthia giggled at the purring and placed him down

He then turned back to normal

Ash:"what happened?" He asked groggily while getting up

He was then pulled into a bone crushing hug by the girls

Ash:"it's been a while hasn't it?"

He was then slapped by Hilda

Ash:"still got that fiery temper I see."

Hilda then blushed but still said:"flattery won't help you now!"

She then slapped him again

Ash then turned into a dratini to get out of her grasp and hurried and slithered to the lake

He then jumped in

Shauna:"we'll never catch him now!"

?:"maybe I can fish him out, literally."

They all then turned around and saw misty holding a fishing poll

Lyra:"hey misty! When did you get here? How'd you find us?"

Misty:"just a coincidence, I always fish here."

Misty then sat down on the side of the lake and put bait on the end of the hook

Misty:"good thing I packed extra Oran berrys for my pokemon. I remember how ash likes these things."

She then put it in a pokeball on the end of the line and shrunk the pokeball and casted out

A few seconds later she got a tug on the line

The then reeled it in to the top of the water to be visible and it was a dratini

She then reeled him in and he landed on the shore and flopped around like a fish

He then turned into human form and spit the pokeball out of his mouth

Ash:"WHY DO I ALWAYS FALL FOR THAT!"

Misty:"hi ash."

Ash then prepared to get slapped

But she didnt

Ash:"your not slapping me?"

Misty:"slapping you? Why would you think I'd do that?"

Ash:"the other girls over there tried to slap me."

Misty:"I'm not gonna slap you. I'm gonna do this!"

She then pulled a mallet out of nowhere and hit him on the head

She thought she knocked him out but he just stood there unhurt

She then looked at her mallet and noticed that a crack was forming on it and fast and then it fell apart

Misty:"ash! I always knew you where hard headed but this is ridiculous!"

Ash:"my powers make my body have a natural and invincible armor."

Misty:"you know what's funny? My old boyfriends used to get mad at me about hitting them with the mallet and they said that it was my only flaw and I broke up with them for that but you don't mind. Your gonna be my new stress reliever."

Ash didn't like the sound of that

Ash:"why are you all here anyway?"

Lyra talking to the others:"wow, when crystal said he didn't know much she wasn't kidding!"

Ash:"I resent that accusation!"

Misty:"yet he still knows long words!"

Leaf:"maybe he's just oblivious to love?"

Ash:"that is a fact, I don't know about that. I've been training for 15 years nonstop and all I learned is martial arts. The only people I've met in that time is pokemon and all of my Sensei. So I don't have much emotion. Arceus gave me knowledge and that's how I passed the test. Is there any questions?"

Cynthia:"due to all these pokemon of yours have you ever thought of taking on a league?"

Ash:"I was thinking about it but I don't think I will. I have many things to do and it'll probably get in the way. The next place I'm going to is hoenn to investigate and see if what Giovanni said was true."

All the girls:"can we come with you!?"

Ash:"I guess you could. By the way, what time is it?"

Serena:"2:55. Why do you wanna know?"

?:"so he could wait for me."

iris:"hi giselle!"

Giselle:"hi girls! Hi ashy." She said the last part sexily

Ash:"hi Giselle."

Giselle:"girls, when you called me to see if ash really was here I thought you'd do this so I called crystal to come with us. Ash told me what he's doing today so I called her to come to see the castle to."

?:"here I am! Sorry I'm late. I was mobbed by photographers on the way."

Ash:"let me check if all my pokemon are finished doing what there doing and we can go."

After ash checks his pokemon they are ready to leave

Ash:"ok we're ready. By the way, this is pikachu on my shoulder, togekiss on my head, rapidash nuzzling my shoulder, altaria is on my backpack, magmorter and electivier standing at my left, and lucario on my right."

They then greeted each other

Then pikachu crawled into his hood and fell asleep and then ambipom took pikachu's place and sylveon hopped in Ash's arms

All the girls cooed at it

Ash:"shall we go?"

Bianca:"I CAN'T WAIT, LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO!"

Ash:"I forgot to ask. Who are these two with you?"

Dawn:"this is zoey."

shauna:"this is Bonnie."

Both:"hi, we've heard a great bit about you."

Ash:"nice to meet you."

They then shook hands which made the girls blush

Ash:"you wanna teleport or fly?"

Dawn:"I'm scared of flying."

Ash:"ok, we'll just teleport."

Diantha:"GO GARD-!"

Ash stopped her

Ash:"let's use my gardivoir. She'd needs practice."

Diantha:"ok ash."

Ash then called out his gardivoir

Ash:"gardivoir, could you teleport us to hoenn or at least as far as you can go?"

Gardivoir nodded yes

All the girls looked at Ash's gardivoir with stars in there eyes

Ash:"if you think she's cool then you gotta see gallade."

Gardivoir then teleported them as far as she could into hoenn

They ended up in petalburg city

Ash:"at least we're in hoenn. Good job gardivoir. I'm gonna give you your favorite snack."

Ash then pulled out some chesto berries and gave them to gardivoir who took them and hugged ash

She then started eating

Ash:"I only have two other psychic pokemon with the move teleport."

May:"good."

Ash then returned gardivoir

Ash:"come on out Alakazam!"

Suddenly an Alakazam appeared out of the pokeball

Ash then told Alakazam where to teleport them to

They then teleported to the castle

Ash:"we're here."

They then walked up to the gate and was stopped by 2 guards

Guard 1:"HALT! WHO GOES THERE!?"

Ash:"my name is Ashton Red Ketchum jr. The long lost prince of this castle."

Both guards started tripping and fumbling trying to hurry and open the gate

They then walked inside and was guided to the throne room by the guards

When they walked in

Guard 1:"my queen, this young man claims to be your long lost nephew."

She then looked at ash and smiled and ran to him and hugged him

Queen Ilene:"FINALY I GET TO MEET MY NEPHEW!"

Guard 2:"how can you be so sure that he's your nephew?"

Queen Ilene:"look at him! He has his mothers eyes and his fathers looks, with the exception of the Z'S and rainbow colored hair."

The guards then looked at a portrait of Ash's parents and saw the resemblance

The guards then looked back at ash and saw his face turn blue

Guard 1:"my queen, I don't think he can breath!"

She then let go

Queen Ilene:"sorry, it's just so great to meet you for the first time!"

Ash:"so your my aunt huh?"

Queen Ilene:"yes, but you can call me aunt Ilene instead of queen."

She then looked over his shoulder and saw the girls bowing

Queen Ilene:"who are these girls ash?"

After introductions

Queen Ilene:"do you all want a tour of the castle?"

All the girls:"OF COURSE!"

Ash:"that would be great, thank you aunt Ilene."

After the tour

Queen Ilene:"um ash."

Ash:"yeah?"

Queen Ilene:"are you in a relationship with any of these girls?"

Before ash could answer may spoke up and what she said shocked ash

May:"we all are."

Ash looked at them in a face if disbelief

Queen Ilene:"I'm sorry to say this but you can't anymore."

All the girls:"WHAT WHY!?"

Queen Ilene:"he has a fiancé already."

Everyone:"WHAT!?"

Queen Ilene:"a couple months before his parents disappeared, we learned it was a boy and the queen of shinoh had a girl a few months before that we made a contract that stated that when they are old enough they will be destined to marry."

Everyone:"WHAT!"

To be continued


End file.
